Savior
by Lnzhomeskillet
Summary: He wouldnt ever let anything hurt her like that again.
1. Chapter 1

"Bye guys!" Tea yelled as she closed the door to the game shop. It was pretty late and Yugi had insisted she stay the night, As bad as she wanted to though she did have a project that needed some minor tweaks before she turned it in tomorrow.

After explaining the problem to Yugi he understood and let her go. Tristan was even going to give her a ride but she politely declined, she never liked motorcycles.

The brunette made her way down the street, the stale air was rather unsettling but her house was only a few blocks away. It hadn't been the first time she walked home at night, so she wasn't too worried. All of those feelings changed quickly however as she saw a man walking down the sidewalk heading in her direction. She immediately had a bad feeling as panic formed in her gut. She didn't want to cause a scene for what may or may not be a big deal though. As the man and her crossed paths she simply smiled and gave a nod continuing on her way.

After passing him, she let out a huge sigh of relief _See Tea, nothing to worry about, you got all worked up over nothing_. But as quickly as the sentence played in her mind two hands grabbed her from behind by the waist. She flailed madly, and as she was about to scream for help all the air from her lungs was forced out in one solid swing to the stomach.

She paused all movement to try and regain her breath and get her strength back, however she was being dragged into an ally only blocks away from the game shop, and didn't have much time before all hope was lost to get help. Attempting one more scream, she breathed in slowly and heavily, but as she did this, the mans hand clinched her throat to where all that came out was a small screech.

After successfully dragging Tea deep into the ally he threw her against the side of a dumpster and watched as her body crumpled to the ground. She felt a warm sensation on the side of her face. Lifting her hand up to touch where it was, she saw the bright red ooze on the tips of her fingers.

The stranger had a cynical smile draped across his face as he leaned down and tried to rip off Teas jeans. She fought with every last bit of strength she could and finally ended up kicking him in the nose. He let go of her and cradled his face as blood began pouring onto his hands. This was her chance, she had to get away.

Quickly she crawled away from the dumpster and tried to stand but only fell again as the evil man caught her pants leg. She felt hopeless as he dragged her back behind the dumpster. Once back in his clutches he let his rage run wild. Punching, beating, and kicking. All she could do was lay there and take it, it was all she had the strength to do.

Tea lay there, practically lifeless, staring blankly at the cement wall the dumpster was up against. She couldn't move, she couldn't yell. All she did was let silent tears fall as her pants were removed and the disgusting pervert stuck his dirty fingers deep inside her. "You like that you fucking bitch? Yeah Ill bet you do. You want more baby? Don't worry, just getting you ready for Big Pappa." He hissed at her.

Lowering his body onto hers he unzipped his pants and freed his member. He smiled wickedly before asking "You ready for big papa?" He began kissing up and down her jawline as the stranger entered her. Her body was in complete shock, as he pumped in and out of her; His blood and Saliva trickling down her neck.

Her mind was completely blank, the only thing she could feel was the movement of her body as her back scraped up and down the concrete due to this evil persons violent sexual actions.

Suddenly everything stopped. It felt as though the mans member was unwillingly ripped out of her, at this point however she didn't care. She had no strength to look up, nor did she have the desire to. She assumed that it was just another person, fighting over who gets to fuck her next until she heard her attacker screaming.

"What the hell are you do-" His words were cut off as she heard a loud smash as if someone were being thrown into a wall. She heard the pervert cry out for mercy as her savior, whoever that was, beat the mess out of him. Tea lay there on the ground, not caring about the fact that she was half naked or that she looked horrible. All she cared about was that it was over. And she thanked god for bringing someone to her rescue. And with this reassuring prayer, she let the weight of this night crash down on her, and drifted off into unconsciousness.

Tea squinted her eyes as the suns rays shown through the window _What the? Why are my blinds opened? I always keep them shu-_

Before even being able to finish her thought, everything that had happened last night came back to her. She tried to sit up but could hardly move from the amount of pain she was in. Her arms and legs were black and blue, not broken though, which was good. At least three of the brunettes ribs had been broken from the strong kicks to the gut.

She had no idea where she was and immediately panicked, afraid to know where exactly she was. Scared whimpers escaped her chapped and bruised lips, and her eyes widened as the door to her bedroom opened. Shock was all that shown on her face as she stared at the man standing in front of her. Seto Kaiba.

Still slightly panicked she tried to control her breathing. He slowly walked over and cat next to her with caution. "K-Kaiba, W-What happened, Why am I with you?" She asked through her tears.

He didn't answer her, instead he leaned down and brought her into a gentle embrace, rubbing up and down her back. "Everything's going to be okay now Tea. I know you want answers, but right now I just want to get some rest." He whispered to her before sitting up straight again. This was when she noticed the cut along the middle of his nose.

"You saved me last night. But he got you pretty good on your nose huh?" She tried to let out a fake giggle but it only ended in her demise as she grasped her stomach in pain.

"Yeah, I was eating at this breakfast place down the street. When I went to leave I saw someone struggling a few blocks down the road, I got down there as fast as I could to help. Turns out, that someone was you, and as it also turns out, I didn't quite make it in time. Im sorry." He said, disappointment lining his soft voice.

"No don't be sorry, do not ever be sorry for that. You saved me and if it wasn't for you I would've either been killed or been left to bleed to death." Kaibas words shook her up a little bit and she began sobbing again. He wrapped his arms around her and she cried into his chest. "Thank you so much Kaiba." She said as she made a sad attempt to contain herself, only to fail and end up crying even harder.

He rubbed her back once more and whispered that it would be okay, trying his best to calm her down. As her crying fit ended she looked up at the man that had saved her life and smiled at him. "Why are you being so nice to me?" She asked wiping her puffy eyes.

"Because nobody deserves to go through what you went through, especially someone as nice and as strong as you. If its okay, Id like you to stay here until you fully healed. Our family doctor came over last night and stitched you up. There is pain medication on this table beside your bed. It'll help you get better. Take one every four hours. I just want to make sure youre okay physically… and Mentally before youre on your own again. I can bring you the school work youll miss. I already the school know that you wont be there for awhile. And as for your parents, well I didn't know if you wanted me to contact them especially since they are on business trips at the moment." Seto explained.

Tea pondered on all of this for a moment.

"Thank you for not telling my parents. I don't want them to know, Itd just stress them out and theyd have to come home early, possibly ruining one of their business deals. I don't want to do that to them. I would like to stay here though Kaiba. Thank you for doing all of this for me." She smiled at him. It was still a bit shocking seeing this side of him. It made her happy to see that even someone that was cold as ice was simply saving his kindness for those who were worthy of it.


	2. Chapter 2

Dear readers, I would like to apologize for the ending of the first chapter. I rushed it a bit, and made Kaiba pretty ooc. So im very sorry. And I promise, Ill try not to rush anymore. Kthx Also, R&R would be wonderful. Let me know how im doing, and what I need to improve on. It would help out greatly.

It had been only been two days at the Kaiba mansion and Tea was already feeling better. For the past couple of days she had gained more and more of her strength back. And all her bruises had turned from blue to purple, and now to a dark brown. Shed been taking the pain killers every four to six hours, Kaiba made sure of that. And now she sat up in her bed preparing herself, hoping that she might have the strength to stand and walk.

Slowly she lifted her body up, holding onto the bed post so that she wouldn't put all of her weight on her legs at once. Eventually getting up the courage she let go and took a few small, tired steps. She smiled, although it did hurt her just a bit, she saw herself walking regularly by the end of the night and this thought made her happy.

She eyed her target across the room. The bathroom door, She hadn't showered since the incident although Seto had said that the doctor had given her a sponge bath while she was out. She still however, felt filthy and used up. Her happiness fading as this thought entered her head _I couldn't even protect myself from that man. God Im so useless and disgusting. Now im nothing, but some broken tainted whore._ She began to silently weep, not wanting anyone to hear her. As she drug her feet to the bathroom she turned on the shower. Stripped of all of her clothing and sat down in the corner letting the water fall onto her body as she sobbed, her head in her knees.

"Im so stupid. Why couldnt I protect myself? I could've fought harder, but im so dumb and useless. I cant even keep myself out of danger. What in the hell am I going to tell Yugi and the gang? Im sure theyre worried sick. I don't see why they even waste their time worrying over someone like me.."

During Teas sulking and sobbing she failed to hear the bathroom door open, and jumped when she heard a voice from the other side of the shower curtain. "Hey Tea, Don't worry I wont look." Kaiba said trying not to startle her but obviously failing.

"I just wanted to make sure you were okay, and that you didn't fall in the shower or anything. You shouldn't be trying to walk yet." He scolded.

"Why do you even care? Do you know what I am now Seto? Im broken. Im filthy, disgusting, used, trash. If anyone at school ever found out, theyd lose so much respect for me. Id be considered a slut. Because that's what I am. Im a slut!" Tea was crying even harder now.

She was ripped from her pity party when she felt something soft land on her head, it was a towel.

"Here, put it around you. Im coming in." Kaiba explained before taking his trench coat off and lying it on the bathroom sink. "Are you covered?" He asked.

"Yeah" Tea replied.

Seto pulled the shower curtain back getting on his knees and crawling beside her. Getting his hair wet from the water raining down on the two in the process.

"Hey." He said simply.

"Hey." She replied leaning her head on her knees.

"Lift your head up, and look at me Tea." He said in a more serious voice this time.

She did as she was told, although all she wanted to do was be alone and sulk.

The CEO lifted her chin up with his hand, forcing her to make eye contact with him. "YOU are not useless, you are not trash. You didn't ask for this to happen to you Tea. You are one of the most amazing people Ive had the pleasure of meeting. I have always admired you for the simple fact that you have so much confidence. No you may not have been strong enough physically to stop that evil man. But mentally you will be strong enough to overcome this. Because your Tea Gardner. Your beautiful, and definitely NOT a slut. Ive always held a high respect for you, and the fact that you were unwillingly forced into a bad situation does not in any way change that." Seto said trying to emphasize just how strong she was.

"You've always been so determined when it came to helping others. Well now its time to help yourself. So get off your ass and stop being so pathetic, and show that same determination for yourself that you had when Yugi fought Pegasus, or when I told you how stupid you were when you got a B on your final exam in English. Cuss me out, tell me what a cold heartless bastard I am. I don't care. Do whatever it takes to get over this and move on with the great life you have ahead of you." Seto finished his speech, still looking at Tea with a serious expression.

She seemed to be almost in a trance. As if hed stunned her or something. Minutes passed before she finally replied. "Your right Seto, I know that I can get through this, I just.. I feel so dirty right now. Im so scared." She whispered the last part.

"Don't be, Im not ever going to let anything like this happen to you again. I promise."

A promise that she would not soon forget.


	3. Chapter 3

Tea sat on the couch, she had made it down the stairs and to the living room by herself. She felt so accomplished, and almost all of her strength was back, although she felt no strength nor willingness at this moment in time. Staring at the phone, she had no clue what shed say to Yugi, But she knew that they had to be freaking out. _Gosh, I hope they didn't call the cops or anything._ Seto walked down the stairs from his office, hed been working from home since the incident. Making sure that Tea was okay.

He sat down beside her and took a minute to glance from the phone, and back to her face. "Are you just going to sit here, or are you going to call your friends?" He asked, almost mockingly.

"I-I just don't even know what to say. I don't want to tell them what happened or they'll probably blame themselves. And then they'll be up my butt all of the time. And I know you don't want them over here. Hell How am I going to tell them that Im staying with Yugis archrival?" She lowered her head into her hands and let out a sigh.

"I can tell them." Seto stated. "I mean, I wont mention what happened if you don't want me too. I can just say that were working on a project together and you've been at my place for a few days. I don't mind them coming over to see you, but they'll know somethings up once they see those bruises." He pointed down at her arms, covered in now light brown bruises.

"No, I need to call them, thank you though Kaiba." She put on a small smile and picked up the phone.

Kaiba shrugged his shoulders and made his way to the kitchen to let her have some privacy.

_Ring. Ring. Ring._ "Hello?" Yugi asked in a jolly voice, like usual.

"Hey Yugi its Te-"

"Oh my gosh Tea? I haven't heard from you in days! We were all so worried! What happened to you the other night?" Yugi cut her off.

She felt tears begin to well up at the mention of that night but pushed them back, replacing them with determination. "The other night… The other night, I kind of got into some trouble. A-and um well I just haven't been up for talking to anybody.. Sorry I worried you guys." She forced out, trying to hide what had happened the best that she could.

"Tea what happened? Where are you?" Yugi asked.

_Great._ She thought. Knowing that shed have to tell them at least who she was with.

"Look, im not ready to talk about it, but I promise Ill tell you guys eventually. Just tell Tristan and Joey that Ive been sick with the flu or something. Please, just. I promise Ill tell you soon." Tea almost begged.

"Alright Tea, you can tell us whenever your ready, I wont pester you about it. But where exactly are you?" Yugi asked once more.

"I know this is going to sound unbelievable but im at Kaibas place, ive been staying here for the past couple of days, and Ill probably be here a little while longer. Im not exactly ready to go home yet. I know this is all really confusing and im sorry. But please don't tell the rest of the gang im over here Yugi." She explained.

It was quiet for a moment before Yugi finally gave her an answer "Tea, I don't know what happened that night, and I have no idea why you would be at my archrivals house. But you need to keep in mind that Ill always be here for you, and so will everyone else. And don't you forget that. As long as Kaiba is treating you right and taking good care of you im fine with it!" Yugi said the last part in an excited tone.

"Thanks for understanding Yugi, I knew I could count on you not to freak out. I promise ill be back to school soon. See yah Yugi!" And with that she hung up the phone and smiled.

"Well that was a little easier than I thought itd be." She spoke to herself.

Seto entered the living room and sat down beside her on the couch "So howd it go?" He asked plainly.

"Good, Yugi said hell cover for me with Joey and Tristan. I didn't have the guts to tell him everything though. I just hate talking about it, I don't even want to think about it." She said as she lowered her head and let her hair fall into her eyes.

"Hey, its going to be okay. Its only been a few days since it happened, anyone in your situation would still be shaken up about the whole ordeal." Kaiba reassured her as he lightly rubbed her arm.

She shook her head in agreement and put her determined smile back on her face. "Hey Seto? I have a question though." She said, feeling a bit awkward about asking him what she was about to ask him.

"Shoot." He stated.

"How is it, that you can have all of this kindness inside of you, and yet you never show it? This mask you put on has never once slipped. How are you so good at being so cold?" She asked curiously.

That's more than A question" he teased "Well believe it or not, my life hasn't been a walk in the park. After being kind to so many people and never seeing any kindness in return, you learn that to save it for people who truly deserve it. Like you. And as for the other question. I was taught by the master of putting on masks. Gozaburo, A good businessman has to do this kind of stuff to be respected." Seto explained.

Tea nodded in understanding.

"Hey Tea, Do you want to go somewhere? I know it sucks be cooped up in this house all day." Seto asked her.

"Uhh Sure. What exactly did you have in mind?"


	4. Chapter 4

"Seto, where are we going?" Tea asked for what seemed like the bajillionth time during the car ride. He was beginning to get slightly irritated, but knew that in the end all of this annoyance would pay off.

He gave her the same answer he had before "Were going to go put a real smile on your face, instead of that obviously fake one that you've been wearing lately." He smirked at her.

Tea gave him a sarcastic look before turning her head toward the window and watching the outside world. _Hell have to think of something pretty great then_ she thought to herself.

After a twenty minute ride from the Mansion to South Domino, the car halted in front of a grungy looking building right on the corner of two intersecting roads.

"Were here." Kaiba stated before getting out and walking around to open Teas door.

As the door swung open Tea began "This is your idea of getting a smile on my face? This place is a dump."

"Just follow me, Geez." Seto said, quite irritated once again.

The two made there way to the double doors and pushed them open, each taking one.

Tea came to an abrupt stop as she gazed around the room before her. Mirrors lined the walls all the way around the rectangular room. Also lining the walls, were bars, padding on the floors with cubby holes in the far left corner hangers in a few of them holding up leotards and sweat bands.

"A-A dance studio?" Tea said in awe as she continued to stare around the room.

"Yeah, one of my friends is a dancer, and this is her studio. Shes on tour right now though, and will be for a year. So I figured Id look after it for her, and put it to good use while im at it." He chuckled at her mixed look of shock and happiness.

Suddenly Seto had to concentrate on regaining his footing as Tea jumped on him, embracing him into an excited hug. "Thank you so much Seto!" She almost screamed as she ran over to one of the cubby holes and grabbed a clean leotard, sprinting to the bathroom to change.

Seto took a seat on one of the couches near the cubby holes and waited patiently for Tea to come out.

About two minutes later Tea came out dressed in a blue leotard and some white stockings. She looked overjoyed.

"Is it okay if I watch, or would you like some privacy?" Seto asked her.

"Of course you going to stay and watch! I-I mean umm, well you did all of this for me Id at least like to show you that what you did was worth while." Tea blushed at her short outburst before continuing.

"No ones ever watched me dance before. So don't tell anybody I let you okay? Only you." She smiled at him before taking her place in the middle of the studio.

Tea closed her eyes and leveled her breathing, although she thought her heart would beat right out of her chest from nervousness. Kaiba turned on a small radio sitting by the couch he was sitting on and the music began.

Her arms gracefully moved through the air, as her eyes stayed closed, and her legs so beautifully swayed her body around the room. Seto watched in amazement as her body moved to the rhythm of the music, it was as if he was entranced by her.

As the song came to an end Tea brought her arms back down to her sides and opened her eyes. She felt refreshed, feeling a new confidence build up inside of her. Looking over to Kaiba, she was going to thank him but instead chuckled at him, he was staring at her, mouth opened.

"Hey Seto, the dance is over." She laughed as she waved a hand in front of his face.

"Yeah I wish it wasn't. Tea that was amazing, you're a beautiful dancer." He complimented as they got closer to each other without realizing. He rested his hands on her hips fitting them perfectly to her curves, as they stared at one another, getting closer and closer until they almost touched noses.

Had it not been for Seto holding onto her at that moment she would've fallen to the ground as her leg began cramping up. She yelled out in pain, cradling her leg.

"Are you alright Tea?" Seto worriedly asked.

"Yeah I guess its just been awhile since Ive danced, Ive got a cramp in my leg." She said, letting go of Kaiba and trying to straighten herself out.

"Hey will you help me do some stretches?" She asked the brunette man standing in front of her.

"I probably should've done them before dancing anyways. Then I wouldn't have gotten a cramp in the first place." She giggled at her self as she remembered her dance teachers number one rule. Always, Always, Always stretch first.

"Uhmm yeah, what should I do?" Seto asked her.

"Well Im going to take a position and start lifting my leg up to stretch it out. I just need you to hold onto my ankle or something, and make sure I don't topple over, sound good?" she asked, looking over at him for an answer.

"Uh yeah, sounds simple enough." Kaiba said.

She began slowly lifting her left leg until her body was an obtuse form. As he lightly held her ankle, he took notice of her wonderful form, and the fact that she was on her tiptoes, That was pretty amazing.

Without meaning to say it aloud, he lightly whispered "Youre so beautiful." As he observed her every curve. His eyes widened slightly as he realized what hed just said, glancing to Teas face to see if she had any reaction or even heard it, She seemed rather content. He let out an inward sigh as he assumed she didn't hear.

After about a minute of stretches she stood up straight and looked at Seto, smiling she said "Thanks for helping me with my stretches, and your not too bad yourself." She giggled.

Seto began rubbing the back of his neck as a blush spread across his face.

"Oh, you heard tha-" He began, but was immediately cut off by lips against his own.

Hey Hey Hey readers! I just want to thank everyone who has been reading my story. I genuinely hope that I am keeping you entertained, Please R&R and let me know how you like this story and maybe give me some tips on how to improve. I had a few ideas for this chapter, but didn't exactly know how to explain them very well. Ive rewritten this chapter a couple of times, so let me know what you think of it. I hope its not disappointing. Thanks again!

-LNZhomeskillet


	5. Chapter 5

It wasn't exactly a passionate kiss, nor was it just a peck on the lips. Both Tea and Seto were slightly confused as they withdrew from it, and looked at each other for a way too long and awkward moment.

"Soo, that wasn't what I was expecting." Seto said, shattering the silence around them.

"Yeah, I mean it felt like a good moment, but maybe I was wrong." Tea laughed and shrugged her shoulders "Sorry, you know, if you don't like me, and you just had to kiss me." Tea apologized, giving Seto a funny apologetic face.

Seto laughed at the face she was making "Well of course I like you. I mean, I don't know about you, but I feel like Ive been accidentally letting it slip constantly. I figured you knew by now, I thought I just sucked at keeping it covered up." Seto explained to Tea.

Tea burst into laughter making Seto feel a bit awkward. Tea quickly took notice to this and attempted to contain herself.

"I don't mean to laugh but, Seto, come on, Seto Kaiba. You are like the king of masks. You managed to hide the fact that you are one of the nicest people from me and our entire group. You're the best actor I know, and here you are.. Over- analyzing something, that I had no idea about until now." She said the last part softly as a tender smile crept upon her face.

"I didn't know you could be so unsure of yourself." She smiled, and let one more small, sweet giggle out.

Seto began rubbing the back of his head as he looked to the floor "Well, Im only human." He half smiled, and looked up at her running his fingers through the back of his hair.

"So were even then." She said, as if he knew exactly what she was talking about.

"Even?" He asked, confusion shown all over his face, as he lifted an eyebrow to her.

"Yeah, I danced for you, and you showed me that you were completely, utterly, and _awkwardly_ human." She explained, teasing the CEO.

Kaiba scoffed at this, "Jerk." He teased back.

A playful fight had begun as Tea threw the first punch to Setos shoulder, laughing as he cradled it.

Giving her a very evil, yet still playful expression, he easily brought her to the floor. Where they now lay, him on top of her, lips locked and fingers intertwined, finding the perfect moment that Tea had tried for earlier.

Both sets of eyes were closed, as their lips parted, and Seto placed a kiss on her bottom lip before placing yet another kiss on the corner of her mouth.

He opened his eyes the same time that she opened hers. She wore a genuine smile on her face as she looked into Kaibas blue eyes.

"Told you Id put a real smile on that face of yours." He whispered into her ear before inviting her into his embrace.


	6. Chapter 6

The day soon turned to night as they finished up at the dance studio. Tea had a blast, and Seto was just as happy watching her beautiful dancing. She changed back into her regular clothes and they made their way back to Setos car.

"Thank you so much for today Seto." She said, smiling widely at him.

He smiled back at her, taking one of her hands while opening the car door for her. "It was nothing, I just wanted to make you happy and take your mind off of everything. Youre looking a lot better too, since.. Well you know." He said awkwardly as he shut her door and proceeded to his side.

"Yeah, these bruises are finally fading.." She looked at her arms to see the light brown bruises staining her skin, "Hey, can I ask you something?" She turned to Seto, now in the drivers seat.

"Sure, whats up?" He looked at Tea curiously as he started the car.

"Do you think.. that maybe, I don't know. I was just wondering if maybe, I could stay with you until my parents get back from their business trip, Im still having trouble even thinking about being alone." She looked down at her feet, disappointment shown on her face. "I feel like I should've gotten over all of this by now…"

"Tea" He looked at her sternly "You were raped. The fact that you are smiling right now shows that you are getting over it. You went through a a very traumatic experience, and your taking it very well. Don't down on yourself. Your doing really good." Seto explained, while placing his hand on hers.

She watched their fingers as they intertwined and smiled up at him.

"Your right, I am doing good. And thank you so much for keeping me on track through all of this. I would have never in my life thought that Id be sitting here with you right now. But it makes me so happy to know that I have you to keep me level headed." She showed a toothy smile as he smirked up at her.

"You want to go get something to eat? Im sure your hungry after all that workout in there." He gestered back to the building they had been in.

"Which workout? The dancing, or the making out?" She asked playfully.

"Both." He replied, giggling at the irony of the situation. Him and Tea, together.

Laughable was an understatement.

Seto stopped at a breakfast nook not far from his house. He had called Mokuba and invited him along as well, in which he politely declined due to the fact that hed already eaten.

Tea and Seto sat together talking about anything and everything.

"So, how long exactly have you liked me?" Tea asked curiously.

"Well, Ive always held you in high respect, you and Yugi seemed to be the only sensible two in yalls group, Tristan wasn't bad either, he could be just as stupid as Joey sometimes though. I guess Ive always liked you, but I couldn't just give up my front, especially when Ive done so many horrible things to keep all of you away." Seto explained.

"Why did you push us away?" Tea asked, even more curious to this question.

"Its kind of complicated to explain." He attempted to get off of the subject.

"Ive got all night." She smiled, slight determination showing in her face

"Well first off, hes my rival. That, in and of itself gives me a reason to dislike Yugi and all of you. Second off, all of you tried to pry into me. As a businessman Ive been taught for my entire life to never show emotion, and trust no one as a friend. Everything I do, I do to make sure that Mokuba will be secure in the future. Im very serious about my business and making sure that Im taken seriously as a 17 year old CEO. Many people take me for some young fool, and I just cant have that." Seto said seriously.

"Oh I understand, You wouldn't mind making friends, But you still need to maintain your cut throat staus as a CEO, while also keeping any sort of real friendship o-or relationship from the news." Tea summed up. Thinking about her and Setos friendship, relationship whatever it was.

"Exactly, Im supposed to be the man of no feeling, Ice prince. Im known for that, and highly respected for it. That's why our relationship will have to be under wraps for awhile." He said, looking at her with slight disappointment showing in his eyes.

"I don't mind. It would probably be easier that way anyways. If we keep it quiet, I wont be bombarded with loud groups of enraged fan girls." She laughed, sipping her coffee.

Seto also laughed at this comment as he took her petite hand into his own. Nobody would recognize him in the simple jeans and hoodie hed worn out. So there was no danger of the new couple being seen by anyone.

But god must have a wonderful sense of humor, because as this comforting thought went through his mind, who better to decide to have breakfast in the evening but Yugi and Grandpa, who immediately recognized Tea and walked up to their table.

Kaiba noticing the two walk in, quickly withdrew his hand and put on a cold expression. Tea looked around in confusion for a moment before seeing the cause of her boyfriends reaction.

She put on the best smile that she could and waved at them as they made their way to the couples table.

_I hope they don't notice the bruises _She worriedly thought to herself.

"Hey guys! Whats up?" Tea asked giddily.

"Hey! Geez I thought Id never see you again." Yugi joked.

"Whos your frie- Oh Kaiba its you, I almost didn't recognize you." Yugi smiled

Seto gave a grunt in response, while slowly sipping on his coffee.

Yugi looked Tea up and down, he noticed something was off about her. She was hiding something. He looked her up and down, finally noticing the light bruises on her arms.

"Tea.." He trailed off for a moment, staring at her arms. She began rubbing them nervously, as if attempting to rub away the brown.

"What happened to you? Did, Did he do this to you?" Yugi looked at Seto and Tea in confusion.

"No Yugi, I promise, All Kaibas done is help me through all of this, he wouldn't hurt me." Tea replied to Yugi.

"Helped you through what Tea? Look, I know that I told you that you could tell me whenever your ready, but this is before I saw these bruises. Tea, whats going on? Is everything okay?" Yugi asked worried about his best friend.

Tea let out a sigh of discomfort "I shouldn't have kept it from you for this long anyways." She shook her head slowly and closed her eyes, before reopening them and looking up at Seto, who was acting completely uncaring about the situation at hand. She knew better than to think he didn't care though.

Tea opened her mouth to begin but was cut off by Kaiba "Maybe we should get our food to go and we can talk about this at my place." He offered.

"Yeah, that'd probably be best." She said a little bit too hastily while giving mentally thanking Seto.

"Alright, just let me go tell Grandpa." Yugi replied before going over to the table his grandfather was sitting at.

With this moment of being alone, they took a second to give eachother a quick glance.

Worry showing in Setos eyes.

Sadness showing in Teas.


	7. Chapter 7

The trio made their way to the Kaiba Mansion in silence. No one spoke, but unanswered questions were floating around everyones heads.

_What happened to Tea?_

_What will Yugi think when he hears what happened?_

_Will Tea reveal our relationship to Yugi?_

The car finally stopped in Kaibas driveway after what felt like an eternity. Seto ushered everyone in and laid food and drink out for everyone.

"do you want me to leave the two of you alone?" Kaiba asked plainly.

"No, I think you should stay Seto, Id liked to hear from you also if that's alright." Yugi said politely.

"Hnn." Seto simply replied as he took a seat across from Yugi and Tea, contently eating a couple strips of bacon.

"So, what exactly happened to you Tea, you haven't called or texted, you haven't even been to school. Ive been so worried since you called me that day." Yugi said, desperation showing on his face.

Tea looked from her feet, to Seto and back over and over again trying her best to find the words.

"A week or two ago, When I walked home from your house to finish my school project, Do you remember that?" Tea asked, still trying hard to find the right words.

"Yeah Tea, I remember." Yugi replied.

"Well umm" Teas breathing began to quicken as she recalled the horrifying night "I was walking home and a man grabbed me and he dragged me into an alley…" Tears formed in the corner of her eyes, as her breathing grew quicker and quicker.

"And he.. he.." Tea looked up at Yugi, tears falling slowly down her face, her eyes, deep blues had so many emotions floating around in them at once. It was almost overwhelming for Yugi to watch.

"He raped me Yugi." She managed to whimper out as she let her head fall. She cupped her face in her hands as she broke down in tears recalling that awful night.

At this point Seto didn't care who was there or who saw him. He stood up from his seat and brought Tea into a gentle embrace and let her cry on his shoulder. He rubbed her back in an attempt to calm her, however she just cried harder.

Yugi walked over to Tea and laid a hand on shoulder "Tea." Yugi let out in a stifled cry "Why didn't you tell me sooner." He asked

She lifted her head from Setos shoulder and looked Yugi straight in the eyes "I was so afraid of what you guys would think of me Yugi, I didn't want you to see me as some weakling who cant protect herself. I didn't want any of you to feel obligated to protect me because that would only make me a distraction." She continued crying.

Yugi lowered his head at her words "Tea.. You are not a distraction. I feel obligated to protect you, not because of what happened but because you are my friend. And Id try to protect you just like Id try to protect Joey or Tristan."

Tea tried to contain herself, wiping the wetness from her face.

"I know I should've told you earlier, but you don't understand how broken I was, Im still broken Yugi. Seto found me that night and pulled that asshole right off of me, I was beaten into a pulp. Kaiba saved me and ever since that night, I haven't had the guts to even think about it again entirely until just now."

"Im sorry that I didn't tell you, but I didn't even want to think about it." Tea ended her explanation.

"Well what happened to this asshole?" Yugi asked, curious and infuriated.

"Seto beat the shit out of him, and then I went unconscious, so I don't know what happened after that." Tea explained

"I called the authorities, and then brought Tea here, and called my family doctor to have her checked out. Shes been here since, out of harms way." Seto explained in monotone, placing a protective hand around Teas waste.

"Are you going to be okay?" Yugi looked up at her, troubled by the entire situation.

"Yeah, Im going to stay here with Kaiba until my parents get back from their business trip, so I wont have to stay in my house all alone." Tea answered.

"Well me and the gang could stay with you, just like we do all of the time." Yugi pointed out.

"Yeah you could.. But Im happy here with Seto, he makes me feel safe and anytime I need someone to talk to, or a boost of confidence.. Hes always here." She half smiled, a new light coming into her eyes.

Seto attempted to hide the small smile that had formed on his face from the sweet words shed just spoken.

"Ohh." Yugi said awkwardly as he looked at the two, so close together.

"So your happy here huh?" Yugi formed a small smile on his face "Well when do you think youll be coming back to school? Everyone else is really worried about you, what should I tell them?" Yugi asked

"Just tell them that Ive been really sick with the flu or something. Ill be back at school once these bruises are gone completely. I promise." Tea said

Following Yugi to the door as he got up to leave.

"Just be safe Tea, I know Seto will take good care of you, Do what makes you happy. And come back when your ready. Ill cover for you until then." Yugi smiled up to his best friend. "Ill see you later okay?"

"Okay Yugi, Im so glad we finally got to talk." She let out a sigh of relief.

"Me too." He gave her a gigantic hug and then exited the Kaiba household and into a limo waiting for him outside.


	8. Chapter 8

Tea slowly closed the door as she watched her friends departure. A smile came across her face as she felt a new burden be lifted from her shoulder

_Yugi knows now, about everything, Finally._

She let out a sigh as she stepped back from the door and stared contentley, completely at peace for the first time since that night. As she let her mind wander for a moment she was brought back by a set of hands caressing her waist. Seto brought her into a gentle embrace from behind.

She smiled as she laid her head back, onto her protectors shoulder and looked up into his eyes. He smirked down at her. "You glad you finally got that out of the way?" Seto asked, beginning to run his fingers through her brown hair.

"You have no idea." She nervously laughed as she turned her body around to face him. Tea brought her lips up to his, letting him begin the kiss. He let his hands wander up and down her sides as he deepened the kiss and began backstepping towards the living room couch.

He laid her down onto the couch leaning over her, never once breaking the kiss. Carefully he brought himself down on top of Tea. Rather than objecting like Seto thought she would, she brought him closer to her, wrapping her arms around his neck and pushing the kiss even further.

He placed small kisses following down her jaw line to her collar bone and back up to her ear. Tea moaned in delight as she felt Setos hot breath on her. They ran their fingers through eachothers hair as Seto wrapped his arms around Tea, ending the kiss and lying his head on her chest.

He smiled at the sound of her quick beating heart as he shot his head up, smiling widely at her and speedily flipping them to where Tea was now on top.

She laughed at this and placed a sweet kiss upon his lips, then laid her head down on his chest and listened to his heart beat. The beating relaxed her as the up and down movement of his chest almost made her fall asleep. They lye on the couch together both smiling widely, cradling one another. The silence was comfortable, peaceful. Seto looked down as Tea slightly squirmed in on his chest, it brought a slight smile to his face.

Seto and Tea both closed their eyes, but before either of them fell asleep, Tea uttered words that brought permanent peace and comfort to the CEO.

"Its going to be okay."

Hello Readers! I know that this chapter was pretty short. Sorry for those of you who actually look forward to my updates. I do hope however that you still enjoyed it. I thought this would be a good chapter to focus on Seto and Teas blossoming relationship rather than the drama of her being raped, and attempt to show how protective and loving he is. Please R&R, I love hearing what you guys have to say! And if I need to improve on anything(which I know I do) let me know and It will be well appriciated. Thank you all for your great support.

-LNZhomeskillet


	9. Chapter 9

Tea awoke with a brilliant smile upon her face, her eyes fluttered open as she slightly squinted from the rays of sun shining in through the window, as she lifted her arms to stretched them out, she soon realized that she was stuck.

Still partly asleep she couldnt correctly assess the situation and looked around in confusion, only to see a head of muffled brown hair beside her and a strong toned arm wrapped around her. This only made her smile even more as she looked at her handsome boyfriend Seto.

She brought herself down to him and planted a small kiss in the corner of his lips, slowly pulling away. To her suprise, his grip on her tightened as he let out a moan in disagreement to her action. "Dont get up." He said in a winy tired voice, sounding like a child.

"Well Ill have to eventually, we cant just stay in bed all day. Ive got school work, and youve got a company to run sir." She replied softly.

"M-m Not today, see theres this thing called a day off. And contrary to popular belief even I take them sometimes." Seto said.

"Yknow your pretty sarcastic in the mornings." She told him.

"Well sorry, I slept pretty rough lastnight, theres a cover thief on the loose." He opened his blue eyes and smiled up at her.

"Then well have to catch him soon now wont we." She smiled as she touched her lips to his.

"Mmmhmm" Seto managed to mumble out through the sleepy yet passionate kiss they shared.

This only made Tea giggle and end the kiss. He happily looked into her eyes and rubbed up and down her arms.

He spoke with a gorgeous smile, showing just how happy she made him "So, its going to be okay you said lastnight. Im glad your beginning to think a bit more optimistic of everything. Your getting alot better Tea." He told her.

"Thanks to you. I wouldve never thought in my entire life that Seto Kaiba would make me the happiest person in the world in the worst time in my life." She smiled widely.

"Come on, are you guys really getting all sentimental on the couch? Get a room for christ sakes! We have like twenty!" This startled both Tea and Seto as they turned to See Mokuba smirking down at them.

"H- hey Mokuba, didnt see you there." Tea greeted awkwardly.

Seto gave him an evil look before Mokuba replied "Yeah obviously." as he began laughing at the two, who had been completely oblivious to his presence.

"Right so, I havent seen you since I moved in. Where have you been?" Tea asked questioningly.

"Ive been really busy with this project for my science class, so Ive been spending the night with my best friend Paul. Cool to hear that youve officially moved in though. I knew itd happen eventually. You guys had a little of eachother you just had to come back for more huh?" Mokuba laughed as he quickly dodged one of his brothers punches and ran up to his room.

Finally alone again, Seto put Tea onto his lap. She smiled and tilted her head to the side "So what do you have planned today?" She asked softly.

"Well first im going to make breakfast, well lunch." He corrected as he looked up at the clock on the wall in the living room. "Then were going to do whatever you feel like doing today. We can go to the dance studio, or the park, or go see a movie. So while Im making some food, you should think about where you want to go, because I dont get many of these day off things." He gave a quick kiss and hopped up, walked into the kitchen and began making lunch.

She followed him with her eyes as he made his way into the kitchen, stopping for a moment to stretch, showing every bit of toned muscle on his body. She bit her bottom lip, trying to contain herself from pouncing on him right then and there.

She shook those thoughts out of her head and went upstairs to get dressed and ready for her day. It would be an adventure, she knew that much.

Tea giddily searched through her wardrobe for the most perfect yet comfortable outfit. She ended up picking up a pair of tight skinny jeans along with a pink spaghetti strap shirt under a green wife beater. She put on a little bit of eye liner and tied her hair up loosesly. All this time thinking of the best place to go on their date, she knew it needed to be amazing, considering the fact that he worked so much. As she looked at herself in the mirror her eyes took focus to a picture hanging on the wall on the opposite side if the room. _Wow that's weird, Ive been sleeping here and have yet to look at this picture_. She thought to herself as she walked up to it.

As she got closer she realized that it wasn't one, but many photos made into a collage. She skimmed over the entire portrait before looking at the photos one by one. A smile crept onto her face as she stared into the blue eyes of a young Seto, he had to be only about six. He was standing next to a blonde woman who was sitting indian style beside him. She was beautiful, She had long blonde hair with an under layer of maroon, she wore a hoodie two sizes too big and had a brilliant smile. But what caught Teas eyes the most were the womans gorgeous set of blue eyes, the same as Setos.


	10. Chapter 10

She skimmed through more of the photos noticing one where the woman was laying down on a couch and Seto lay on her obviously pregnant belly. He could have only been about three as Tea was sure Mokuba was the one inside of the woman.

The last photo that Tea looked at was a picture of Seto and Mokuba covered in paint from head to toe, both smiling widely, in the bottom left hand corner of the photo was writing that said 'My two beautiful boys decided to paint the kitchen for me.' This made Tea giggle as she could only assume with Mokuba being so young that Seto conned him into destroying their mothers kitchen.

"Whats so funny?" A voice came from Teas doorway. Tea quickly turned to see Seto looking curiously at her.

"Oh, I was just looking at these pictures over here, looks like you talked Mokuba into making yalls kitchen an arts and crafts project." She giggled.

Seto walked up beside her and smiled at the pictures. "Yeah, mom was pissed, but when our dad came home and had a laughing fit she couldn't help but laugh herself. He said that it looked better than the bird wallpaper that was on there before, god those were some ugly birds." Seto grimaced at the thought of his old kitchen wallpaper.

"How bad was it exactly?" Tea asked curiously as Seto sat two plates of food on the bed hed brought with him. And took down the picture to better show her. Tea sat down and ate her food along with Seto as the conversation went on.

"It was pretty awful. See they had just bought us this huge arts and crafts thing that came with a rediculous amount of paint. I had already drawn on all the canvases so I told Mokuba that we needed to find a new canvas a.k.a. the kitchen. We took every single bucket of paint we had, including some that we hand found in the garage and kind of just threw it. Then we rolled in it and made prints of our bodies on the refrigerator. Made foot prints on all of the pots and pans, we wrecked it. We ended up being grounded for a week, but it was totally worth it." Seto laughed.

"Even on the pots and pans?" Tea asked in amazement as they both giggled.

"Is this your mom? You guys have the same eyes." Tea asked him.

"Yeah that's her." Seto replied simply.

"Gosh, she looks so.. so free spirited, why would a girl like her marry someone like Gozaburo? Better yet even think of breeding with him." Tea said in disbelief.

"Gozaburo wasn't my father, he adopted me and Mokuba after our parents passed away." Seto stated, slightly amused by her confusion.

"Wait but, Gozaburo was evil, why would he adopt two little kids? And wait, your parents are..? When did they..? You know what, never mind. Im sure its troubling, talking about all of this. I don't want you to be sad or anything." Tea shook her head as if shaking away all of the questions floating around in her mind.

"Tea, were together now. I don't mind telling you these things. Its something you need to know." Seto said half smiling.

"O- okay, well then I guess you can tell me, but if you feel like stopping then just let me know and we don't have to talk about it alright?"

This made Seto smile as he began speaking "Well.. My moms name was Karen Mahavi, My fathers name was Alix Mahavi. She was a stay at home mom, and he was a bussinessman. They were amazing parents. Mom was the caring one, she never judged us or hurt us. Dad was the funny one, he had a great sense of humor but he also kept everything in line. If we did something bad, mom would wait for him to get home before she took any action. They were a perfect team."

"About three years after Mokuba was born, I was six at the time, my mom got really sick. She was diagnosed with cancer. And the treatment was only making it worse. She died within six months of finding out she had it. Dad did his best raising Mokuba and I. He had a lot of money saved up, about three million dollars actually. So he worked from home to take care of us. I stepped up to help take care of Mokuba so my dad didn't go insane."

"One night, one of my fathers co- workers had informed him of a stock market crash, he rushed out, and that was the last time we saw him. He hit some black ice, and the car slid out of control. In their will we were to go to our aunt and uncle, along with our trust funds of two millions dollars each. Our aunt and uncle spent every penny of it within a year, and dropped us off at the orphanage. That's where I challenged Gozaburo to a game of chess, if I win, then he adopts Mokuba and I."

"He underestimated me, he didn't know that my father was one of his number one fans, watching every chess match on television with me in his lap. I knew every one of his strategies. So he adopted us, He was an abusive man. I slept for only a couple hours a week. I had deadlines, work to finish. I was always behind but was never allowed to show an ounce of exhaustion. He formed me into some unfeeling, robot, Or so he thought. There were times where I thought that's all I was, but then I just thought about my parents, they were my light, my one hope. I wasn't Gozaburo Kaibas son, I was Karen and Alix Mahavis son. I wouldn't ever be a robot. Id always be Seto Mahavi." Seto finished "That's pretty much the jist of everything." Seto finished and let out a sad sigh.

He looked over at Tea, his eyes full of sadness and yet still that small glimmer of hope in his eyes, his mom and dad. No matter what brought him down in this world, his parents would always be the ones to keep him on his feet. Even in their absence.

Tea traced the outline of Setos face in one of the many pictures as she looked at his mothers face, so full of life in the picture. She couldn't imagine her being that sick.

She moved her hand onto Setos chest where she rested it and slowly rubbed up and down, tracing along his pelvis and back up to his collar bone. She brought her mouth up to his ear "Lunch was delicious, thank you." She whispered before kissing the top of his ear and bolting up off of the bed.

Raising one finger in the air she put a determined look on her face and said with a deep manly voice "WE GO TO THE MOVIES" then proceeded to run out of the room.

Seto laughed at her being so silly and jumped up to chase after her.


	11. Chapter 11

Seto and Tea had just walked out of the movie theatre, hand in hand. They had decided to go and see Transformers 3.

"Oh my gosh that was the best one yet. Bumble Bee was so funny!" Tea said.

"Yeah it was really good, Too bad Megan Fox wasnt in it, she is sooo hooottt." Seto replied.

Tea answered with a light punch on his arm which made both of them chuckle.

"Geez I cant believe Im finally going back to school tomorrow, Ive gotten so used to not going." Tea explained to Seto.

"Well youll be fine, and your friends will be happy to see you again. What exactly are you going to tell them? Its been almost three weeks." He asked his girlfriend, with slight worry lining his words.

"Ill just stick with the origional story, sick with the flu. Maybe I should think of something worse though? Maybe Mono?" She asked Seto.

"Mono works, except we defanitely cant tell people were dating now. I dont want your fake Mono." Seto said sarcastically pulling away from Tea in a joking manner.

"Psshh if you dont watch yourself Ill tell everyone your infected." She threatened.

Both of them laughed and Seto gave her a sweet kiss. "Well we still have most of day, its only three. So what do you want to do?" Seto asked

"Well we do need to stop by my house to pick up some clothes, but other than that I dont know. You should pick something for us to do." Tea offered.

"Alright. Ill think about it while I drive you over to your house." Seto agreed.

In less than a half an hour they were at the front door of Teas home, she fumbled with the keys slightly before unlocking and opening the door only to see her mother and father sitting on the couch staring at her. "Hello Tea." They said in unison.

"Mom, Dad! You guys got home early from your bussiness trip! Oh I missed you so much!" She ran up to her father and hugged him tight, doing to same thing to her mother. Seto stood awkwardly at the entrance to their home.

"Hello darling, we got in lastnight. Where have you been? And who exactly is this?" Teas mom asked almost accusingly.

Tea looked over at Seto as if looking for an answer. Seto nodded in response and Tea nervously began.

"Well mother and father. This is my boyfriend you guys may already know him, his name is Seto Kaiba."

A suprised gasp was heard from her mother as her father sat still glaring daggers in the direction of Seto.

"Whats the problem? I thought you guys would be happy for me." Tea said, disappointment showing in her voice.

"You thought that we would be proud? Do you not understand? Has he not told you?" Her fathers voice grew louder with each word.

"Told me what? What are you talking about?" Tea looked over to her boyfriend to see sadness and dissapointment all over his face.

A chuckle was heard from Teas father "Well this is just precious." He stood from the couch "You begin dating a bussinessman of his statcher without even thinking that he could possibly be competing with your own ken? Have you forgotten that I also am a bussinessman Tea? What you dont realize is that you are giving yourself to the man who is putting my company in debt every damned day!" Teas father was raging.

"Wh-whaat?" Tea looked at Seto shocked about what shed just heard.

"Oh sweety" Her mother began "He is using you, to get closer to us. He wants to know our secrets and take us down. You fell right into his trap." Teas mother scolded.

"I promise you Tea, its not like that at all. At least let me explain myself." Seto said softly to her, acting as if her parents werent even there.

"You dont dare speak in my household, do you understand me? You are not welcome here! Now I suggest you leave before I..Get.._Angry_." Her father spat.

"No Dad, he has the right to at least tell his side of the story." Tea said, fighting back tears.

She motioned him to begin. Seto let out a long sigh before starting.

"Your fathers bussiness and mine have had a long running rivalry for awhile now, its the way bussiness is Tea. Its what we do. But I have never played dirty and I have never tried to put your fathers company out of bussiness, actually there have been a couple of times that Ive offered a partnership but gotten struck down. There is a company right now, Lang Corporations that is quickly putting itself into debt and its been up for grabs. Kaiba Corp. and Mazaki Industries have been bickering over it trying to get it for ourselves. The only thing Ive done is bid on the company, I havent taken any other action then that. However I did recently have a security lockdown at my company due to an attempted take over of the system, the virus seemed to originate from Mazaki Industries. Not pointing any fingers though." Seto glared up to Teas father for a moment, before returning his innocent stare to Tea.

"I dont care enough about your fathers company to use you to get anything out of it. I dont care who your parents are or how much they hate me. The only reason that I didnt tell you this before was because I thought youd break up with me for it. I was scared, to be completely honest... I dont want to lose you." Seto stared deeply into Teas eyes, trying his hardest to prove to her that he was being truthful.

"Oh dont you listen to that jibberish Tea and I mean it! He doesnt care about you! All he cares about is himself! Hes putting on an act to get you to trust him! He is an evil man and I do not want to see you get hurt." Her mother rambled.

She shook her head back and forth vigerously trying to silence her mothers voice "SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP!" Tears poured down her face as she glared at her mother and father.

"You do not have the right to tell me what I can and cannot do. Neither of you have ever been in my life for any longer than a month at a time and yet I still show you love and I still take all of your shit! I get straight A's in school. Ive never been absent a day in my life and that was with my own willpower of waking up every morning and getting myself dressed and walking MYSELF to school. What both of you need to understand is that this man has shown me more affection in two weeks than either of you have shown me in my entire life."

Tea took an angry breath and silenced her mother before she could interupt her.

"My entire life I have made my own decisions, and damn good ones at that. I have never gotten any sort of recognition for taking care of myself. I could be a crack whore right now. I could be selling myself on the corner. But Im not, the only time I ever even hear from you is when I do something you guys dont want me to do.. I wanted to dance 'No Tea, you will be a lawyer' I wanted to hang out with my friends instead of researching colleges that I didnt even want to go to 'No Tea, you must do your research.' And now, I want to be with Seto Kaiba, your worst enemy. But A man who saved my life and never asked anything in return. And I REFUSE to listen to your Bullshit." Tea finished bitterly, out of breath yet refreshed for finally being able to get rid of her built up anger towards her parents

"He saved your life did he?" Her mother let out a chuckle. "Oh Id just love to hear about this." Another chuckle came from her mother, as her father looked curiously over to a shocked Seto, for Tea even bringing that night up.

"You saved my daughters life?" Her father asked very seriously.

"Y- yeah." Seto put a determined look on his face "But its not my place to speak of it. Its Teas bussiness."

"I wouldve been killed if it werent for him, and thats all that you need to know. Im leaving now and I wont be coming back for a long time, if ever. Dont call me, dont try to find me, and the authorites cant do anything because legally I can leave the house by myself. When you are ready to accept me and Setos relationship, we can try to be a family again. But for now, I will not let you control me. I still am indebted to Seto, and I do intend on repaying him for saving me." Tea said calmly as she proceeded to exit her parents home.

Seto followed close behind and shut the door behind them as her parents sat open mouthed and wide eyed on the couch in shock of her daughters outburst.


	12. Chapter 12

"God I hate them! I never want to see them again!" Tea yelled angrily in Setos car.

"Tea calm down, they're still your parents, dont hate them because of me." Seto said calmly.

"Its not because of you, they have always held me back, always been in control of everything. You just mean a lot to me. And of all of the things Ive thrown away because they didnt like it, you will not be one of them." Tea replied to Seto, looking at him with compassion.

"Im tired of being angry though, you dont get many days like this. So lets make the rest of this day the greatest that we can." She smiled at him, which made him smile as well.

"Sounds good to me babe." Seto smirked over to her.

"So where too?" Tea asked.

"Well we could always go to the mall, I know you need new clothes since you didnt get any from your house, and I know youd probably enjoy a shopping spree or something, isnt that what girls like?" Seto joked.

"Your right, I do need some clothes, but thats the least of my worries right now. Where in the hell am I going to go?" Tea asked herself out loud.

"Tea what are you talking about? Your staying with me. You think id just kick you out or something?" Seto asked, almost sounding offended.

"No, I just dont want to overstay my welcome." She explained.

"You could never overstay your welcome, you living with me only makes me happier, and it gives me another reason other than Mokuba to take a break from work every once in awhile." Seto looked plain faced over to Tea, awaiting some sort of answer that she was okay with living with me.

"Okay. Id be more than happy to stay with you. But if I ever start to get annoying or lazy promise youll tell me?" Tea asked.

Seto laughed at her for this "Yes Tea, I promise Ill tell you." He replied in amusement.

The rest of the night went pretty well, Seto bought Tea an entirley new wardrobe of anything she wanted, although there were a few times that shed tried to object, due to the prices, in the end failing.

As the end of the day crept up on them, Seto lead Tea into a park where they ducked into part of the woods. It got darker and darker, and Teas hand grew tighter and tighter around Setos. Tea was afraid as she viciously looked around in every direction, each new noise catching her off guard until Seto brought her into a gentle embrace and passionatley pressed his lips against hers. This almost made Teas knees buckle from the raw passion pertruding from her boyfriend.

After about a minute of kissing he tore himself away from her and touched his forhead with hers.

"Were almost there, dont be scared." He said, breathing heavily.

After only about two more minutes of walking, they came across an opening in the trees where Tea found herself staring wide eyed at a beautiful lake, lightning bugs flew all around, lighting up the area, while tree frogs sang their relaxing song completely in tune with one another.

"Wow, how did you find a place like this?" Tea asked in awe.

"This is where Mokuba and I would go, the few times that we ran away from the orphanage. Nobody knew about this place, so wed hang out here, sometimes even sleep here just to get away from everybody. Its a really relaxing place. It makes you forget about any worry youve ever had." Seto explained to Tea.

"We made a tree fort up there." Seto pointed to a very large tree, as Tea looked up she saw a treehouse within the branches, hanging right over the water. "You want to go inside?" He asked.

"I-Is it sturdy?" She asked nervously.

"Of course not, Id like to take you up there to watch you fall to your death. Thats why I asked." Seto smirked. Tea rolled her eyes.

"Well lets see this tree house of yours then." She said as she playfully huffed at his sarcasm.

They climbed up the unbalanced latter and eventually got to the top of the large tree, crawling along a couple of thick branches, they reached the entrance to a large tree house with the words "Seto and Moki's hideout. DO NOT ENTER" carved on the door.

She giggled at this thinking that it mustve been Seto that had written it. She then entered the tree house and was actually quite surprised.

It did look very sturdy and was decorated in posters of Batman, spiderman, and all sorts of other super heroes. There were toys strewn around in random places. But what made her stop in her tracks was a picture, thumb tacked to a wall, with a heart carved around it. It was a picture of Seto and Mokubas mother and father. Holding each other in a loving embrace, smiling widely as they stared deeply into the others eyes. She tilted her head slightly as she smiled at the adorable picture.

"Wow, they really loved each other a lot didn't they? Finding something like that is so hard to come by these days." Tea said, almost dazed.

It was quiet for a moment as the two examined the picture of the couple. Seto crawled over to Tea and put her in his lap as he put his arms around her stomach, he kissed up her neck and stopped at her ear

"Well I found it pretty easily." He whispered before resting his chin on her shoulder.

For a moment Tea thought shed stopped breathing as the words sunk into her mind.

"D-Did you just tell me you loved me?" She asked almost shocked as she turned her body around on his lap to speak to him face to face.

A sincere look came across his face as he ran his hands through her hair "Yeah, I did. I love you Tea."

"I..I love you too Seto." She said as she placed her hand on his cheek.

Tea pressed her lips against his as they shared a passionate kiss, she gently pressed herself against his body pushing him to lay down. He laid down on the floor of the tree house as Tea sat on top of him, rubbing up and down his stomach. Setos hands were traveling all over Teas body, up and down her back, rubbing her jaw line with his thumb and then sliding his hands back down her back and wedging the tips of his fingers inside the back of her pants, grasping her rear and bringing her closer, deepening the kiss.

Tea moaned in delight as she grinded into Seto, making him quietly moan as well. It was Tea who broke the kiss and instead kissed him down his neck to his collar bone, while lifting his shirt in the process and kissing down his toned stomach.

Seto ran his fingers roughly through her hair as he breathed even heavier with every kiss. She felt the tension in Setos jeans and the temptation clouded her mind as she was all too ready to let it free.

Making her way to his jeans she began unbuckling his belt, but was stopped by a set of hands on her own.

She looked up in confusion at Seto as he stared at her seriously.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"I just want to make sure that you are going to be okay. I don't want you doing this in spite of your parents. I want you doing it, because you love me as much as I love you. Okay?" He asked.

Tea pondered on this for a moment and then spoke "Well Im not doing it in spite of my parents, I can tell you that much. But maybe up in an old dusty tree house where all of your childhood memories are is not the best place." She said, looking around at the lincoln logs strewn around the room.

Seto tilted his head up to get a better look around, his eyes caught the picture of his parents "Yeah, I guess your right. Sorry mom and dad." Seto smiled. And then looked to Tea who was also smiling, looking at the picture.

The couple helped each other off of the dusty floor and headed back through the woods and to the car. Where they went and had a delicious dinner to end the night.


	13. Chapter 13

Hello readers! Id like to thank each and every one of you who stand by my side as I write this story. I almost have 20 reviews! And I know thats not a lot, but for me it is lol. One reason why I am so happy is that every review that I get isnt something like 'oh cute fic' The feedback that you guys give me are things that can help me to better my writing skills. For all of you that have been following me. Thank you. Ill try my best to keep the chapters coming. :)

Tea jumped at the noise of the obnoxious alarm sounding in her ear.

_Ugh 7:30, why do I have to go back to school?_ Tea asked herself.

She slowly wiggled herself out of bed, one leg over the edge, then the other, then with the strength she had been attempting to gather she brought her body upward, Tea looked down at her feet for a couple of minutes contimplating if she should get up now or hug the pillow for a few minutes. However, her better judgement got the best of her and she lifted herself to her feet.

She leisurley made her way into the bathroom and ran a hot bath.

_School starts at nine, So I have plenty of time for a bath and some breakfast._ Tea thought as she calculated the amount of time shed have in the bathtub.

Stripping of her clothes, she walked over to the tub and poured some sweet pea bubble soap into it, giving the entire bathroom a relaxing, and delightful smell. She climbed in and let her body sink under the bubbles as she let out a happy sigh.

"Ive been needing one of these." She said under her breath as she closed her eyes and laid her head on the side of the tub.

"Last night was so amazing. Im so happy that I have Seto in my life." She began speaking to herself.

"Hes so sweet, and protective. He makes me the happiest person." She smiled widely at her own statement.

Tea jumped at the sound of another voice, and covered herself in instinct.

"You know, they say talking to yourself is a sign of insanity." a shirtless Seto said, giggling at the shocked expression on her face.

She glared at him "Yeah, well so are crazed mood swings like yours." She swiftly replied back as she stuck her toungue out.

"Aw thats not nice, my mood swings arent that bad. Just when I havent had my coffee. Its totally cool to flail on the ground screaming when someone doesnt get me my coffee right?" Seto joked.

"Oh of course, thats the best part!" Tea joked back as Seto made his way to the tub and sat on the edge.

He bent down and gave her a kiss, bubbles getting caught on his chin in the process. He smiled and wiped them away.

"Hey can I talk to you about something?" Seto asked, getting slightly more serious.

"Sure, whats up?"

"I think Tristan and Joey should know about us. Theyre your friends, and I dont want you to have the burden of keeping such a big secret from them." He said, getting straight to the point.

"Plus, I think that if they know Yugis cool with it, then they might not be _as_ enraged by the news." He added.

"Well thats true. But what if it goes the complete opposite? They get so angry that they tell the entire school, then the news finds out and the whole city knows. Then its on the front page of every magazine and boom now the world." She said.

"Well thanks for being so optomistic about it Geez." He mocked.

"Look, I just dont want you to have to keep anything from your friends. I understand why you wouldnt tell them about you being raped, or you living with me. But we cant keep it a secret forever and they are your friends. They know you better than anyone and theyll find out eventually without you telling them. And that will just make them angrier that you didnt tell them in the first place." Seto made a good point.

"Yeah I guess you're right. But how come I have to tell them? Joeys going to flip his lid!"

"Well I sure as hell am not telling him, they're your friends. And Joey wont punch you!" He retorted.

"Yeah, you're right. Why are you always right?" She grumbled.

"Cause Im the damn Kaibaman." He stated before kissing her on the nose and leaving the bathroom to finish getting dressed.

"Cocky bastard!" She yelled to him. as she laughed at his previous statement.

He turned around flexing and stretching his body, showing every inch of raw muscle. "Whatd you say babe? Cocky, well from the look on your face, I think I have the right to be." He said before finally exiting.

Teas jaw snapped shut as she realized shed been staring at him open mouthed.

_Why does he have to be so hott? Why?_

Tea began to exit the bathtub gathering her towel and wrapping it around herself. She blow dried her hair, straightened it. And then put it up into a loose bun too tired to style it today.

She slipped into her undergarments, then into her school uniform and met Seto at the breakfast table.

She had a bowl of fruity pebbles and a half of an orange.

"So how am I getting to school?" Tea asked.

"Well you can take one of my cars, or I can drop you at the bus stop. But if we go to school together, thatd look pretty suspicious.

"Yeah I know, I think Ill go with the bus stop idea, Im too afraid I might wreck one of your beautiful cars."

"You should have more faith in yourself." He jokingly scolded.

"By the way, There is a doctors note in your bag, you had Mono. Okay?" He told her.

"Yep, gotcha. So you managed to get a forged doctors note?" She asked.

"Yeah from the family doctor, the one that took care of you. He understood about keeping the incident from the school. So he helped me out with it." Seto explained.

"Aww look at the love birds eating brea-" Mokubas taunting was cut off by an orange to the side of the face.

"Have fun at school Mokuba." Seto yelled cheerfully.

"JERK!" Mokuba yelled back.

Seto proudly smiled at his perfect aim and motioned for Tea to follow him to the limo where she was then dropped at the bus stop.

Getting to the school, she made her way through the hallways being greeted by everyone who she passed.

As she got to her locker she noticed that it was decorated in pink paper with the words 'Welcome back, were glad your all better' Written on it. A masterpiece only bubbly enough to have been made by the ass kissing cheerleaders.

As she undid her lock and opened the locker to get her books, she was stopped by all of her friends, almost tackling her into a hug, minus Yugi who just stood and watched in amusement.

"Woah woah woah!" She yelled as she almost toppled over. "Hey guys good seeing you." She said to them.

"Tea we missed you so much! Yugi told us that you were sick but for two weeks! What was wrong with you, are you okay?" Tristan spat out all in one breath.

"Geez Tristan chill out, yah suffacatin er'. What Tristan here is trying to say is we was worried aboutcha Tea, we juss wanna make sure yah alright."

"Yeah guys I feel great. I actually had mono, and my parents put me in the hospital until I was better. Its gone now though." She smiled a chipper smile as the tension in everyones shoulders was loosened by finally knowing what had happened to their friend.

"I do have to talk to you guys about something at lunch though, okay?" Tea said

"Oh- Okay." Tristan and Joey said in unison.

Yugi gave her a quick glance, as Tea nodded at him.

At that point they both had an understanding of the conversation that would go on at lunch.

The group the resided to their classes and awaited lunch.

The time came a little faster then Tea had prepared for, but she knew that this was the only time she could tell them.

They gathered into the busy lunch room getting their food, then going to sit outside by the fountain. Their usual spot.

"So whatd you wanna talk to us about Tea?" Joey asked almost immediatley.

"Well" She gave a quick glance to Yugi, looking for some sort of support.

"Before I start, I just want to make it clear that you guys are the greatest friends I could ever ask for, and I would never by any means, put anyone before you guys."

"Alriighht." Joey said in confusion.

"Okay, here it goes. Ive met someone really amazing, and we are beginning to get pretty serious." She said.

"Aw well thats great Tea, whos the lucky guy?" Joey asked.

"Heres the kicker." She let out a nervous giggle "Its, its Seto Kaiba." She said quickly forcing his name out.

There was silence for a moment as everyone but Yugi looked at her through wide shocked eyes.

"S-Seto? You mean Kaiba? As in Yugis arch rival? Tea how could you do that to Yugi?" Joey asked, his voice getting louder.

"No no, Its fine really. I actually found out the other day and Im really happy for them. Ive just been waiting for Tea to get back to school so she could tell you guys. Hes actually really nice to Tea, And, and supportive of her. And umm, look Teas her own person so she can do what she wants to okay? So calm down Joey." Yugi rambled, his nerves racked by his blonde friends anger.

"So, you are tellin' me that yous is okay with this right Yug?" Joey gritted through his teeth.

"Yes, completley fine with it. Tea is very happy with him. So your just going to have to get over it Joey." Yugi said with determination.

This seemed to calm Joey down a bit, he stayed quiet for a moment, before sighing in defeat.

"I guess Yugis right, you can make your own choices. But if he eva hurts yah Tea. Dat Kaibas a dead man!"

"Yeah what Joey said!" Tristan chimed in.

"Oh and you guys have to keep this a secret okay? Nobody else can find out, or the news will be all over it. Understand?" Tea asked.

"Clear as crystal Tea!" Tristan said cheerfully.

"Phew, you guys are the best." She said joyfully, giving Joey a huge hug.


	14. Chapter 14

Dear Faithful and Beloved Readers, I would like to apologize for the delay in my updates, Its getting to a part in the story where I don't want to make Seto too ooc around certain people, on top of that my work has decided to all of the sudden give me the hours I have been asking for, for months now. And they happen to be in the early morning(I am not a morning person at all!) So I am very sorry. I will try my best to keep putting out at least two chapters a week if not more. Thanks to all of you for being wonderful!

The rest of Teas day went by with ease after the burden of telling her friends the truth was lifted off of her shoulders.

Soon after the last bell rang, Tea greeted her friends in front of her locker and spoke of making plans for later. She was happy that everything was back to normal, well better than normal. She had Seto now.

Yugi offered for Seto to come, but Tea didn't exactly know if she wanted to ask or not. She knew that hed be busy, and probably wouldn't want to hang out with her friends either.

"Ill ask him, but you guys know Kaiba. Hes probably really busy with his company." Tea said to the group.

"Ahh he probably just don't wanna hang out wit us, dah geek squad." Joey argued.

"Ill try my best guys." Tea assured everyone "But I have to go meet him, hes giving me a ride home. So ill talk to you guys tomorrow." Tea said her goodbyes.

"Alright Tea, See you then." Yugi waved at her.

The brunette made her way down the street to where her and Seto had decided to meet each other.

The school had gotten just out of sight when she made it to her destination. The bust stop, but instead of a bus pulling up; a limo pulled in front of her instead. She smiled as she looked at her own reflection in the shiny window of the limousine, knowing that just behind that reflection was the one she loved.

She pulled the door handle and opened the door before climbing in. Her smile was dazzling as she scooted over to Seto and put her arms around him. "I missed you today, it feels horrible to something that you want so badly right in front of you, but you're not allowed to go near it." She said as she puffed out her bottom lip.

"I couldn't have said it better myself." He replied before bringing her into a warm embrace and locking his lips to hers.

Tea ended the kiss and looked into his eyes "Its okay though, we will get used to it. And its not going to be forever." She assured him, and herself.

"I have a quick question for you though." Tea told him, a bit of an insecurity showing through.

"Whats up babe?" He asked, bring her closer to him.

"Well, to start off. I know that you are really busy, and Im not trying to annoy you or put you off track from your work. But the gang and I were wondering if maybe, you wanted to come to the mall with us later." She asked quite insecurely, knowing that he would say no.

He bit his lower lip. He felt bad, for making her feel so insecure about just asking him a simple question. He looked her sorrowfully In the eyes. "Well, I am about a week ahead of all my work at Kaiba Corp. So I guess that one more day off wouldn't hurt me." He smiled at her, as he saw a shine in her eyes that made his heart jump.

"Really? So.. Youll come?" She asked giddily.

"Yeah, Ill come." He smiled. _I cannot believe I just told her Id hang out with the geek squad._ Seto thought to himself.

_This will be quite the experience_ Tea thought to herself.

Both of them smiling joyfully, yet secretly worried and excited about the events ahead of them.

The couple had gotten to the Kaiba mansion and they were both changing out of their uniforms and into something a bit more comfortable.

Seto walked down the stairs and into the living room where he met Tea. She was dressed in a pair of black shorts ending just above the middle of her thighs, and a pink tank top that perfectly followed her every curve and rested wonderfully at her hips. Her hair was curled down her shoulders making her look just that much better.

"You look awesome." Seto told her, before planting a kiss right on her lips.

Ending the kiss, Tea replied "What about you? They've never seen you out of your work coat. Theyre going to be in for a very pleasant surprise. You look gorgeous."

Seto was dressed in a pair of brown khaki shorts with beige lines going down and across them, his upper half was covered in a loose but still fitted brown shirt, with blue writing on it that said "American Eagle". Seto had played with his hair just slightly, styling it to where it looked messy, also swooshed to one side making it look spiky as well. It looked great.

"I don't think anyone will recognize you as Seto Kaiba." Tea noted.

"That's what I was going for. That way, I can at least hold your hand." Seto smiled at her as he wrapped his fingers around hers.

With one final kiss, the couple left to meet Yugi and the gang at the mall. Both of them were unsure of the outcome, but they were hoping that it would all be okay.

Strolling through the food court hand in hand, Tea spotted her group of friends. She waved them over as they all took a seat at one of the many tables.

"Hey guys!" Tea greeted happily.

"Hey, so you got him to come. That's awesome." Yugi said, smiling over to Kaiba.

Seto nodded in response and turned his interest toward his hand, still Tea had not let go. And this made him smile inside.

"So what are we going to do today guys?" Tristan asked aloud.

"Well, I was thinking that we could eat first and then maybe check out the arcade. Does that sound okay to all of you?" Yugi asked, focusing mainly on Kaiba.

Everyone agreed, including Seto who gave a grunt of approval. "Im totally going to beat your butt in DDR Tristan!" Tea yelled with a determined look on her face.

"Bring it!" Tristan yelled back before getting in line for a burger, Joey joining him in line as well.

Tea decided to go for pizza, Seto and Yugi for Chinese food. Everyone got what they wanted and took a seat back at the table.

Everyone ate quietly, Seto put his arm around Tea, ignoring the stares coming from Tristan and Joey.

Tea couldn't help but smile up to her boyfriend. Seto let a small smirk slip down to her.

"So whats been up with you Kaiba? I haven't talked to you since we put Yami to rest." Yugi attempted to strike a conversation.

_Ive got to do this for Tea, Ive got to at least try and have a conversation with them. _Seto thought bitterly to himself.

"Running Kaiba Corp. like usual, coming out with new gaming systems. I haven't really had the time to enter into any tournaments or anything." Seto spoke to Yugi.

"Yeah I noticed that, The tournaments really are no fun without you. All these duelists, they are good but none are a challenge. Some of them I even pretend to struggle and let them take hits so they don't down on themselves. At least when I dueled you it was challenging!" Yugi vented as he threw his arms into the air.

Seto laughed at Yugis over dramatization as did Tea, Joey and Tristan tried to chime into their laughter but were both almost too shocked to do so.

"Ive just been so busy with Kaiba Corp. I haven't even looked at my deck in months. Mokubas been getting more into the game though. Who knows, maybe hell be your next rival. And 'destiny' didn't say anything about you beating little brother." Seto explained with a challenging smile.

"Hey, well tell him to come at me when hes ready. Im all for a new challenge." Yugi said to Kaiba. Both of them giggling a little bit.

_Wow, Seto is really trying to be social, Ill have to thank him for this somehow._

Seto's arm tightened around Tea as he and Yugi spoke more about Mokuba.

"Hes really growing up, hes about to be old enough to drive, and he keeps nagging me about buying him a car." Seto said, displeased.

"You're not going to buy him one?" Joey asked, surprised.

"Nah, I don't want Mokuba to think that just because Im wealthy he can get whatever he wants. Im not going to let him become some spoiled brat." Seto said honestly.

"I want him to get a job, and save up money for his own car. So he can appreciate it and understand what hard work is." He continued.

"Dang those is some pretty tough morals. Yah parents mustve taught yah good, to be raising Mokuba so well." Joey added in, breaking the deal of not talking to each other, Seto half smiled as he thought of his mother.

"Yeah. They did teach me pretty well." Seto replied with a kind look on his face, but a hint of sadness in his eyes.

"So how about that arcade idea?" Seto asked.

"Yeah, im anxious to beat some butt." Tea said with pride, toward Tristan.

"Well lets go then!" Yugi happily cheered.

Tea ran ahead of everyone, claiming her spot at the DDR machine. Tristan followed behind, claiming his spot as well. Seto, Yugi, and Joey gathered around and watched the two go at each other.

"Hey Kaiba." Joey got Setos attention.

Seto, containing the urge to call Joey a mutt, replied with a nod.

"Sorry I broke the deal earlier, and umm.. Sorry Im breaking it right now, but I tink Tea would like it if we talked like we was friends." Joey yelled over the music.

"Its okay, I completely agree with you. Lets at least pretend to be friends, For Tea." Seto held out a hand

"For Tea." Joey shook his hand, surprised when another hand fell upon he and Setos.

"For Tea." Yugi smiled as well.

The game ended with Tea as the winner, she jumped giddily into the air as she turned to face her friends.

"I won! I wo-" She stopped in her tracks as she noticed Yugi, Joey, and her Seto, Smiling and having a conversation between the three of them. It made her smile as she watched the scene, only to be brought back to reality by Tristan.

"Gosh Tea! Why do you have to be so good at dancing!" Tristan asked angrily.

She jumped down from the machine and grabbed her boyfriends hand, bringing her lips to his for a small, quick kiss.

Seto blushed slightly, attempting to keep his tough composure.

"Ewwwwww!" Yugi yelled at the two jokingly.

"Yeah Tea, Eww." Seto joked, smiling and scrunching his face up, as if grossed out by the kiss.

She laughed, along with the rest of the group and punched him lightly in the arm.


	15. Chapter 15

Walking through the door to the mansion, reminiscing on the events of the day Tea looked into Setos eyes.

"Thank you for trying to get along with my friends. I know that it must have been hard for you." She gleamed.

He brought her into a gentle embrace "Only for you Tea." He replied, resting his chin on the top of her head.

She stretched down the collar of his shirt and placed light kisses on his chest, tracing up to his neck and eventually to his lips.

"For a second there" She kissed him once more "It looked like maybe you weren't pretending." She gave him another kiss, on his neck.

Seto closed his eyes and let out a pleasured sigh "I did have a little bit of fun." He whispered.

He placed a hand on the back of her neck and brought his head down to hers, capturing her lips in a moment of pure passion.

He violently ended the kiss and nibbled lightly on her neck, nuzzling and kissing as she moaned in delight.

Seto placed both of his hands on her rear and lifted her up, her legs wrapping around him. Carefully, but quickly he made his way up the stairs, trying his best not to break the kiss, or trip and fall.

Backing up into the door, he quickly stepped in the room. Stopping only for a moment, for Tea to shut the door behind her.

He walked forward now, towards the bed. Where he dropped Tea on it, taking his place on top of her. She moaned in pure bliss as he lifted her shirt and kissed up her stomach. Slowly removing the shirt as he made his way up to her full and succulent breasts.

Seto kissed and nibbled at the bit of her breasts not covered by the cup of her bra. Tea finished removing her shirt and Seto was now working on getting her bra off completely.

Soon enough, he threw her bra to the ground and observed her glorious form. Tea sat up and lifted Setos shirt over his head, wrapping her arms around his neck and bringing him into another kiss.

Moving her arms under him she fiddled with his pants until the button came loose working her way inside of his jeans she felt his hardened member and rubbed gently at it. This made Seto moan into Teas lips.

Returning the gesture, he undid Teas pants as well, pulling them down to have complete access to her. Moving two fingers in and out of her woman hood he stared at her beautiful body as it arched forcing a muffled moan from Teas mouth.

This only turned him on more as he once again claimed her lips, bringing both hands to her breasts he massaged gently as he rubbed his member against her.

"Are you ready?" Seto whispered, still rubbing against her.

"Yeah." She whispered back, looking seriously into his eyes. Both of them just stared at the other for a moment. Fully knowing the big step that they were about to take in their relationship.

Tea took his face into her hands and moved to his ear "Don't worry Seto, I love and trust you. And I want you to have me for yourself." She whispered bringing his face to hers she smiled at him.

He smiled back before kissing the curve in her lips and eventually claiming her lips again, gently thrusting into her, she broke the kiss and let out a delighted moan.

Seto began slowly, pumping in and out. He felt Teas hands traveling all over him, up and down his back. He let out a few quiet grunts before going a little bit faster.

Tea was lost in pleasure as she felt him inside of her, digging her nails into his back as if begging him to go harder, deeper.

And so he did, Teas moans became louder as he sucked her hardened nipples. He slowed down for a moment to look deep into Teas eyes, she looked back into his.

They had taken the chance, fallen harder than either expected. What had been a bad situation turned into something beautiful and at that point, neither of them cared who found out, they didn't care how anyone felt about it. All that mattered was that he loved her and she loved him.

"Tea, I love you baby." He whispered taking her face into his hands.

"I love you too Seto." She replied.

He thrust deep inside of her before claiming her lips. He pumped hard, feeling every inch of her. Teas moans grew louder, as did Setos.

With one last thrust they both fell into a pool of insane pleasure, Tingles sent through every pour, shock waves shared between two bodies.

Seto turned over, as Tea laid her head on his chest, tracing circles on his chest with her index finger.

"I love you." She whispered.

"I love you too." He whispered back.


	16. Chapter 16

RING! RING!

It took Tea a second to focus her eyes, at first she didn't quite know what was going on, staring at the night stand by the bed she attempted to quiet the alarm by hitting the snooze. But still the noise continued.

_Wait, that's not the alarm, that's the phone!_

Tea jumped out of bed, grabbing a blanket to wrap around her naked body and ran toward Setos dresser where the phone was located.

Fumbling with it and almost dropping it she pressed the answer button and breathlessly said hello.

"Tea honey?"

Her mouth fell to the floor as she heard her mothers voice on the other line, a tornado of emotions churned inside of her and she didn't know which one to let out first.

"Why are you calling here mother?" Tea asked sounding almost offended.

"Tea, your father and I wanted to apologize, hes on the line too." Her mother said.

"Hello Dear." Her fathers voice came from the line as well.

"Darling, I know that you are angry, and I don't expect you to forgive us immediately but Id like for you to at least hear us out. Would you please?" Her father asked politely.

Tea was confused, she gritted her teeth in anger towards her parents. "Fine, but make it quick." She sneered

"Mr. Kaiba… You're _boyfriend_, Backed out of Lang Corporations. He let us have it Tea." Her father blurted out.

Teas eyes grew wide in shock "H-he backed out of the deal?" Tea breathlessly spoke.

"Yes, and saved us from bankruptcy because of it. Tea Your mother and I owe him everything. And we see now what a wonderful lad he is. Having Lang Corp. in his possession would have opened up many doors for his company. Instead he backed out and gave it to us." Her father said.

Teas rage grew even more, through her teeth she gritted "So now, all of the sudden you are completely okay with our relationship. Because you got exactly what you wanted from him." Tea could hardly contain herself.

"No no love! That's not at all what were trying to say!" Her mother quickly replied.

"We called the other night, looking for you. Weve missed you Tea and we wanted to see you. But Mr. Kaiba answered. I apologized to him personally, after my apology he told me that he had backed out of the deal earlier that week. I had no idea, I just wanted to hear my little girls voice." A sniffle was heard from the phone line as her father finished explaining the situation.

"I realize now that you are my daughter. You are independent and strong and you have a good head on your shoulders…If dancing is what makes you happy then dance. And if Seto Kaiba makes you happy then so be it, We will accept your wishes. I love you Tea, we both love you. We just want to be in your life, and im so sorry that it has taken this long for us to realize it." Another sniffle was heard, this time from Teas mother.

She stayed quiet for a moment, not knowing exactly what to say. "So you had no idea about him backing out? You actually called just to apologize, just to talk to..me?" She asked

"Yes Tea, and with your permission Seto would like to invite us to dinner this coming Saturday before we leave for our trip to Europe. We would like to take the chance to get to know the man who has stolen our daughter's heart." Her mother explained gladly.

This brought a smile to Teas face as her face grew slightly red from embarrassment.

"So you guys are coming over Saturday night then?" She asked, happy that her parents had apologized to her.

"Yes, and we look forward to you cooking dear!" Her mother sang.

Tea almost laughed out loud, her cooking wasn't nearly the best "My cooking? Hah that's funny, see you guys Saturday, Love you." She told her parents.

They said their goodbyes and Tea set the phone back onto the charger.

Tea felt enlightened as she lifted her head up and took in a deep breath, everything was falling into place. She was happy with Seto, her friends didn't mind him, and he didn't mind them. And now, her parents were also cooperating and trying to be there for her. It seemed almost too good to be true.

With a quick burst of energy she giddily jumped back onto the bed squealing happily and entangling herself within the covers. With a smile on her face, she attempted to go back to sleep.


	17. Chapter 17

Dear readers, im sorry for the delay in updating. First it was an issue of going to add a new chapter. It didn't let me on the page and said I needed to contact help/support, but then I clicked the link and it was a broken link. It took them about two weeks to fix that, and then when they had, it ended up turning into pretty much laziness. I apologize greatly for the ones who have been waiting. I know how it feels to be kept waiting and it sucks. Ill try my best to keep the chapters coming. And if you guys have any ideas then just let me know. Thanks to all of you for standing by me and helping me become a better writer!

The day finally came, the day that she had been excited for and yet dreaded at the same time. Her parents would be at her front door in less than three hours and she had no idea what she was going to prepare. Her mind was racing as she paced back and forth at the foot of the bed. Seto followed her with his eyes as she ranted to him.

"What am I going to do? I cant cook, I want to impress them… I cant even boil water! Oh my god, why did I agree to this?" She lowered her head into her hands and with a huff sat beside Seto.

"You done?" Seto asked her, with a bored expression.

She glared up to him hatefully.

"Tea I know how to cook. I can help you." He stated matter of factly.

Her glare immediately changed into a shocked, dumbfounded look.

"I didn't even think of that! Seto! I love you so much!" She jumped into his arms and squeezed him tight. Seto smiled and kissed the top of your head.

Seto grabbed Teas chin and lifted her face up to his, giving her a small peck on the lips.

"Im going to go start dinner, you want to set the dining room up and make sure everything looks good?" He asked sweetly.

"Mhhmm." She replied before deeply kissing him and jumping up to go and fix up the table.

Laying forks out, and organizing place mats, Tea was engulfed in a delicious smell, sending all of her senses into a trance. Sitting everything down on the table she walked into the kitchen to see Seto pouring some red wine into a big metal pot.

A confused look came across Teas features "You're going to get them drunk?" She asked.

Seto rolled his eyes at her "Wow you really are uneducated in cooking aren't you? The alcohol will cook out of it and the grape flavor will give it good taste. You want to try some?" He asked.

"Sure." She smiled, happily walking over to him and taking a sip of spaghetti sauce off of the big wooden spoon he was holding.

"Oh wow, that is good. You're a great cook." She smiled. "Cant wait for dinner babe."

She kissed him softly before entering the dining room to finish setting the table, then made her way toward what was now her and Setos room considering she had moved all of her things there.

Walking into the closet she contemplated what she would wear for dinner, she didn't want to dress up too much, but she didn't want to be underdressed either. Eventually after looking at almost every outfit she owned, she had decided on a spaghetti strap black dress that came down just above her knees.

She decided not to add any jewelry, nor did she put on any heels. Just a simple black dress would be perfect she thought.

Hearing the doorbell ring she sprinted down the stairs, stopping to look at what Seto had picked out for his outfit. A pair of beige pants and a black v- neck shirt. Tea smiled and gave Seto a kiss before opening the door to greet her parents.

"Oh Tea honey! You look beautiful! Who bought you that gorgeous dress?" Her mother cooed.

"Seto did, even though I insisted that he not." She almost scolded him.

"Well it looks wonderful darling, he has great taste." Her mother complimented.

Seto walked over to Teas father and held out his hand. Teas father awkwardly took it and shook.

"Its nice seeing you on good terms Mr. Kaiba. Hows the company?" Her father asked professionally.

"Doing well, How is Lang Corp. Adapting to their new ownership?" Seto asked.

"Oh, very well." Her father replied optimistically "Our company is slowly but surely getting back on its feet, well be in the running in no time. So you better watch out." Teas father joked.

"Ill definitely keep one eye opened." Seto smiled.

Teas parents took a seat at the dinner table as Tea and Seto brought dinner from the kitchen. The smell filled the room as the spaghetti was sat onto the table followed by garlic bread and the salad.

"You don't have maids for this job?" Teas father asked.

"No, I don't have maids, when you have a little brother to discipline its best to do things yourself. That way hell have a mess to clean when he gets into trouble." Seto chuckled, giving Mokuba the evil eye as he walked down the stairs, late for dinner as always.

"Hey bro, Sorry im late. Hi Mr. And Mrs. Gardner. How is everybody?" Mokuba asked, trying to be as polite as possible so his brother wouldn't get onto him about being late.

"Things are just wonderful, we get to see our beautiful daughter, we are welcome into her new home and we are just ecstatic about meeting the ones she loves." Her father said happily as he bit into a piece of bread, taking a bite of his spaghetti as well.

"My my, this is just delicious. Is that red wine in that sauce? You must have a cook, This is wonderful." Teas father complimented.

"Nope, Seto made it. Hes a great cook, he even taught me some pointers and you guys know how bad I am at cooking." Tea giggled.

The night went on and everyone seemed to be having a good time. Tea and her mother were looking at the new dressed that Seto had bought for her. And Mr. Gardner and Seto were speaking of business and new paths to success.

As the night came to an end Tea kissed her parents goodbye. Teas mother gave Seto a hug and a kiss on the cheek. And Seto once again extended his hand out for a handshake.

Surprisingly his hand was batted away and he was brought into an embrace by Teas father.

"Thank you so much for making my daughter happy. And being there for her when we weren't." Teas father whispered into Setos ear.

"No problem." He whispered back, breaking the embrace and patting her father on the shoulder.

"We hope to see both of you again soon, you too Mokuba." Her mother stated before walking out the door.

The night was finally over, and it had gone amazingly.


	18. Chapter 18

Tea awoke with a violent snore as she grasped her queasy stomach. Nausea took over all of her senses as she felt sick gargles in her stomach. As quickly as she could she flung Setos hand off of her and ran straight for the bathroom almost not making it to the toilet.

Seto was awoken by the disgusting noises of Tea puking her guts up. He worriedly rushed out of bed and headed for the bathroom. Finally getting there, he pulled Teas brown hair behind her head and rubbed his fingers through it making sure it was out of her face.

After almost a half an hour of heaving Tea finally brought herself to her feet. She walked weakly to the sink and washed her mouth out, and brushed her teeth. Not saying a word she got into bed and laid back down.

Seto laid beside her and brought her into an embrace, rubbing her stomach, trying to make it feel better.

"Are you going to be okay." Seto asked worriedly

"Yeah I think so, probably just some virus, im sure itll be gone by tomorrow." She tiredly replied.

"Alright baby, you need me to stay home with you?" He asked her.

"No thanks, Ill be okay." She smiled at the thoughtfulness of it.

Around twelve in the afternoon was when Tea awoke. Stretching, she let out a yawn and rubbed away her tired eyes. Hopping in the shower and doing her morning routine she remembered what had happened that morning.

"Hmm well at least I feel better now." She said to herself with a smile. "Maybe just some bad food."

Walking down the stairs, heading for the kitchen she pondered on what she might have for lunch, but after looking through the pantry she shook her head in failure at all of the healthy foods.

"I would kill for a burger and shake right now. Oh yeah, thatd hit the spot." She thought out loud.

"Well then lets go get one." A voice came from behind her, startling her back into reality.

"Oh Mokuba, you scared me." She giggled. "Well do you know of anywhere around here?" Tea asked.

"Duuhh theres a burger joint like right up the street." He replied.

Taking one of Setos cars Mokuba told her the way to the burger place. Getting out of the car Tea could smell the aroma of grease and angus beef in the air. Her mouth practically melted off.

Luckily there was no line, had there been one then hungry Tea may have barreled through it, and there may have been casualties.

"Hello, welcome to Burger Central, can I interest you in our triple cheese double angus delight?" A nerdy redheaded cashier asked.

"Ooohh that sounds amazing, with extra extra pickles and a large fry. And can I get a milkshake instead of a drink? Make it a large, chocolate would be great." She almost spat out, hardly able to contain herself.

"Geez Tea, Seto never told me you had such an appetite." Mokuba joked.

"Well gosh sorry im such a fatty." Tea snapped at Mokuba.

"Oh,I didn't mean to make you angry. Im sorry Tea." Mokuba apologized.

"Its okay, im sorry for snapping. I feel like I have a short fuse today for some reason." She apologized as well.

Soon enough they were in a table eating there meals. It only took Tea about five minutes to finish, that's including the extra side of pickle she had went and gotten.

Mokuba didn't dare say a word, rather he tried to keep up so she wouldn't feel bad.

Taking the final slurp out of her large milkshake she sat it down and rested into the booth.

"That was good Mokuba, Thank you." She smiled in bliss.

"Yeah, no problem." Mokuba smiled at her, glad that hed had a good idea, and that theyd been able to hang out some.

"So hows school? Your in highschool now right?" Tea asked Mokuba.

"Yeah, its pretty cool, its a lot of work to stay ahead though. And sometimes it makes me sad watching other people hurt themselves." Mokuba frowned.

"Like how?" Tea asked curiously.

"Well for instance, one of my freshman friends, well we hardly talk anymore. He used to do really good in school and then he started doing drugs. And now hes about to drop out. And on top of that He got a girl pregnant! And she goes to our school! Shes only a freshman and they aren't even dating anymore and shes pregnant!" Mokuba said still in disbelief.

"She is late for class every morning because she gets sick before school and then she has crazy mood swings and is mean to everyone! On top of that shes a FRESHMAN!" Mokuba continued.

The word pregnant dug deep into Teas skull as she went over the actions of her morning.

Within a couple of seconds both Tea and Mokuba looked at eachother in an undeniable understanding.

"Tea." Mokuba said seriously.

"Yeess." She replied, partly in shock.

"I think im going to be an uncle."


	19. Chapter 19

"Pregnant! But how? I cant be." Tea stressed on the way home with Mokuba.

"Well I mean, I could tell you how, theyre making me take health class. Im learning all about that nasty stuff."

"No no, I know HOW. I just, I don't understand. Weve only done it once." Tea told herself aloud.

"Well it kind of only takes once." Mokuba replied.

"Im sorry, I should not be talking about this with you." Tea sighed.

"No its cool. I mean you need to tell someone. And everyone else except probably Yugi would flip. And like I said, im learning about the stuff." Mokuba tried reassuring a crazed Tea.

Although the kid was quite reassuring. Tea couldn't get the thought out of her head.

_What if it isn't Setos, What if I got pregnant by the man who raped me?_

As much as she wanted to believe it was surely her boyfriends, she wouldn't know for sure until she went to the doctors. So that was exactly what she did.

She called Setos family doctor who immediately let her come in due to his liking of the Kaiba Family.

She sat on the bed, terrified of the results as she watched the needle being drawn out of her skin.

"The results should be back by tomorrow in the afternoon. Is that an okay time to come back?" The doctor asked.

"Yes, of course. Just one thing. Could you not tell Seto until we know the results?" Tea almost begged.

"Of course I wont, Its your business to tell. Im just here to help you Tea. I have the date of the incident written down. And the date that you think you and Seto may have conceived. Its only a waiting game now sweetheart. Be back tomorrow at noon. And I wish us all the best of luck." The doctor smiled, feeling sorry for the poor girl.

No matter how hard she tried to forget about that stupid incident, it kept coming back up somehow.

Tea and Mokuba sat together at the dinner table. Biting their nails and sharing a half gallon of cookies and cream ice cream.

Seto would be home soon, and it was hard keeping anything from him, even the smallest of secrets.

"Everything will be okay, just act really happy to see him and then hell just be happy that your happy. He loves you and stuff. Isnt that how it works?" Mokuba asked, slightly confused.

"Yeah pretty much." She said with a sigh. But I still don't think itll be that easy.

Suddenly the phone rang, making both of them jump. Mokuba ran to pick it up, fumbling with it for a moment before answering "Kaiba Residence." He said in a deepened voice.

"Mokuba, is Tea there?" Seto asked from the other line.

"Yep, hold on." Mokuba said rather jolly as he handed the phone to Tea

_Its Seto _The young boy mouthed.

"Hey, whats up?" Tea asked, trying to sound innocent.

"Im going to be pretty late at work tonight babe. Probably wont be home until around three or four. Everythings been going wrong today. Im sorry." Seto explained disappointedly.

"Its okay Seto, I completely understand. Ill see you in the morning okay? I love you." Tea smiled, mentally sighing at the convenience that he had to stay at work.

"I love you too, see you in the morning." Seto replied before hanging up the phone

"Phew, well that deals with that situation. Now to focus more on this one." She looked down at her tummy as she placed a gentle hand on it, rubbing up and down.

She let herself float off into a daydream for a moment as she imagined her and Seto, holding their child.

"You and Seto will be good parents Tea. Yall are both smart and loving. He or she will be the luckiest kid on the planet." Mokuba smiled.

Tea smiled at this thought. Before the cruel truth set in, this could be an evil sicks mans child, forced inside of her, and now could never be forgotten.

She cried. She couldn't help but let it out. Mokuba held her and told her it would be okay, but hed never understand how horribly un okay it could actually turn out to be.

Finally pulling herself together she walked up the stairs and into her and Setos room and fell asleep, forgetting only in her slumber the events of the day.

Sometime during the night Tea felt a soft warm kiss upon her lips, and a strong arm pull her by her waist. Half asleep she took his big gentle hand and placed in on her stomach. It stayed there the entire night as if guarding her sensitive womb, that is until it was flung off of her so that she could once again find her spot at the toilet, regurgitating her once so delicious triple cheese double angus burger and large fry.

Seto rushed to the bathroom to hold her hair although this may be his only chance to sleep before heading right back to work, he didn't mind. He just wanted her to be okay.

Tea opened her eyes to a letter lying on Setos pillow beside her. She smiled before opening it and reading it.

Tea,

Im sorry I didn't wake you to say goodbye, I wanted you to get some sleep after being so sick again. I hope you feel better today. I have a day off tomorrow and once I get caught up on some paperwork, well do something me, you, and Mokuba if your feeling up to it. I love you so much

-Seto

Tea smiled at how thoughtful he could be, she then looked at the clock to see that it was 10:45

Time to get ready for her appointment, she showered quickly and through on a comfortable outfit before taking Setos Beamer back to the family doctors.

Her eyes widened as the door to the room opened, shed been waiting to hear the news for what felt like a life time.

"Well Tea, you are most definitely pregnant, that I can assure you. As for the father of your child." The doctor paused, looking over the papers. "You aren't quite far enough along for it to be that mans. Therefore congratulations Ms. Tea you and Mr. Kaiba are having a baby." The doctor smiled as he watched Teas facial expressions.

All the worry immediately drained from her face and a mixture of relief and happiness replaced it. She jumped up and hugged the doctor tight.

"Would you like to see the little fella?" The doctor asked.

"S-sure." Tea replied, slightly caught off guard.

Tea layed out on the table and lifted her shirt just enough for the doctor to rub some jelly onto her stomach and then begin the sonogram.

It took him a second, but eventually he found the little peanut sized baby forming in Teas tummy.

He took a few snap shots, and printed them out for Tea to keep.

She smiled once again and hugged the doctor for helping to answer her questions.

"Now for the challenging part." She sighed.

The doctor gave her a questionable look.

"Telling the father." She smiled at him


	20. Chapter 20

Tea sat worriedly in the dining room, looking at the sonograms sitting in front of her on the table. That little peanut sized thing in the picture, that was the creation of her and Seto. She smiled as she placed a hand on her stomach. "I love it already, Even if it was an accident." She spoke aloud to herself.

"What was an accident?" Teas eyes shot up to her boyfriend, immediately snatching the photos off of the table, taking notice of his red droopy eyes and slightly ruffled hair. 'Its not a good time right now, he looks like he had a rough day' She thought to herself.

"Oh nothing, I just spilt some milk earlier on accident." Tea giggled nervously.

"And this milk, You love it?" Seto raised an eyebrow, it was obvious that he wasn't buying her excuse, but she did not want to stress him more than he was already.

"Of course I love milk. Its good for you and helps you build strong bones. What? You don't like milk? Who doesn't like milk?" Tea rambled.

Seto sat down beside her at the dining room table and took the pictures out of her hands before she could shove them into her pocket. He took a while to look them over.

The silence was killing Tea, she was so afraid that he wouldn't want the baby, or that he would regret being her boyfriend., But finally after much anxiety he spoke.

"You're pregnant." He said in monotone.

"Y-yes." Tea stuttered.

Again he was silent, Tea didn't know what to say to him, it was obvious that this was bad news to him.

"I-Is it.. his?" Seto asked sounding pained by this question.

"No Seto, i-ts yours. Im not far enough along for it to be hi-" She was cut off by Seto taking her into an embrace. She stopped what she was saying and hugged him back.

"Thank god. That's all that I was worried about." He spoke in a relieved tone.

Tea slightly smiled but then her happiness quickly turned to confusion as she wiggled her way out of his arms and raised an eyebrow to him.

"So you aren't worried or anything? How? Im scared as hell!" said Tea.

"Well of course im worried babe. Im going to be a father, and to be completely honest it wasn't the most responsible thing we could've done considering we've only been together for a few months. But its too late now, were going to have a child together, and I couldn't be more happy for you to be the mother." He complimented, making Tea blush slightly.

"Im glad that you are going to be the father, I know you'll be responsible and caring, and I know you'll love it so much. How are we going to tell the gang though?" Tea pondered on this for a moment, the more scenarios she played out in her head, the more the burden grew on her shoulders and the more she really truly did NOT want to tell them.

"You know, scratch that last statement, I can just hide from them for nine months right?" Tea giggled nervously.

"No Tea, they're your friends, and were going to have to tell all of them, Even Joey." Seto told her, although he wasn't much looking forward to telling them either.

"We can get Mokuba to tell them! Hes cute and they wont kill him!" Tea said aloud.

"Nope, not doing it, no way no how. This is your burden to bare, nope nope nope." Mokuba said as he passed the dining room holding a big bowl of ice cream. "Good luck though guys, and congrats!" Mokuba smiled as he turned his walk into a run and darted for his room before any _other_ ideas could be thought up.

Seto laughed at his little brother "We are going to tell them together. They aren't going to like it at all, but whats done is done, and theres no turning back now." Seto said as he picked up Teas hand and placed a kiss on each of them.

"Right." Tea said, with a look of determination in her eyes.

Seto and Tea both sat on the living room couch, staring at the grandfather clock by the fire place. Each tick made them just the slightest bit nervous. The bell tolled, it was 12 oclock.

Only thirty minutes until they were to be at lunch with Yugi, Joey, and Tristan.

Tea thought its be a good idea to lighten everybody's mood with some good food, compliments of Kaiba.

The couple silently got into the car and drove Waynes Sports Grille, the best burgers in town, also one of the most expensive burgers in town. Turning in and finding a spot Tea and Seto got out and looked each other over.

Tea was dressed in some jean shorts and a loose yellow top, while Seto was dressed in Khaki shorts and a brown shirt with the Quicksilver logo on the front and back. Both were dressed pretty beachy considering the type of weather they were having. It was hot, luckily Seto felt the need to make this unveiling of Teas pregnancy an entire day off. He figured hed need the time after to recuperate after the bloody nose hed probably get from Joey.

Seto and Tea took each others hand and whispered a quick 'I love you' before the gang waved them to their table, all seemed well enough at first. Joey had finished his third appetizer while the rest of the gang was sipping at a cold soda.

"Hey guys how it going?" Yugi asked, as always.

"Its going great. Were graduating next month can you believe it?" Tea smiled, trying to make happy conversation.

"I know! All that work for all those years, and finally its paying off." Yugi smiled.

"Are you happy to be graduating Kaiba?" Yugi asked.

This took Kaiba slightly off guard for a moment, but didn't let anyone see "Yeah im happy to get all of it out of the way, itll give me a lot more time to hang out with Mokuba and Tea." Seto said, attempting to be nice and make small talk. He couldn't blow this by being rude to them.

No matter how badly he wanted to make a comment about Joey eating like a dog he held his tongue, he had to for Tea.

They took their seats, making small talk, the food was delivered shortly after they ordered and everyone happily ate. Seto took down his rock hard composure just the slightest and managed to have some short answer for any questions that were asked, until of course, Joey spat one through his chewed up onion rings and ketchup drool.

"So whats da idea bringen us to a place like dis Kaiba? Eh? You just felt like being nice en having lunch wid us at da most expensive burga joint in town?" Joey asked, quite accusingly, he knew something was up.

"Joey does have a point Kaiba, I mean, You aren't usually this nice." Yugi added.

Seto looked worriedly at Tea, to which Tea nodded in understanding of what was about to be said.

"Well…" Seto awkwardly scratched the back of his head, there was no hiding it, no putting on some mask. This man was worried sick and everyone could tell. "Tea and I, we kind of have something to tell you guys, since you're her friends, we figured you deserved to know."

"Were your friends too Kaiba, don't forget that." Yugi smiled.

"Speak for ya self Yug, Im only hear for Tea and dats it! So whats going on? Spill da beans rich boy." Joey barked.

"Im pregnant." Tea quickly cut in. Everyone sat in shock for a moment, thinking that maybe they didn't hear her right.

"And I don't appreciate you talking to the father of my child that way Joey, you are my best friend and he is my boyfriend, and now hes even more than that. Were having a baby together, And I want my kid to have his Uncle Joey. But NOT if you and Seto cant get along." Tea explained, holding her ground before Joey could begin his outburst.

"I.." Joey didn't exactly know what to say, and the rest of the gang stayed quiet, waiting for his answer.

Joey lowered his head in what seemed to look like defeat. "Yugis been tryin to tell me dis whole time dat its your life and I don't control it, I guess hes right. Its your decision, and if your happy wit rich boy. Den  
I guess ill have to start being happy wit rich boy too." Joey sighed, he knew it was the only way he could keep Tea as a friend without freaking out all the time about her being with Kaiba.

"So you guys are having a baby? Isnt it kinda early for dat?" Joey asked, cringing at his own words.

"It is, we were pretty irresponsible, but we cant really turn back time and fix it. So that's it, Tea and I are having a child and we wanted to make sure that all of you knew that youd be Uncles. I know you probably want to kick my ass and you have every right to want that. But just know that I love Tea, and were going to try our best together to be good parents, but still.. We might need your help too."

That was it, his exterior was gone and The real Seto Kaiba was completely showing through. The one that Tea got to be with every day. This awkward, cute, funny, amazing person was finally seen by others eyes besides her and Mokuba's.

The fact that he did that for her meant more than anything.

"Well, it was pretty dumb of you guys to get yourselves into a situation like this, But nobody's perfect. Your going to be great parents and well be here for you too. Right Joey?" Yugi smiled at his bestfriend.

"..Right" Joey gritted, trying to hold back the anger he wanted to unleash.

The rest of lunch went fairly well. They talked about plans for the baby, what they might name it depending on the gender, and how they would tell her parents(which they still hadn't figured out). The group walked each other out to the parking lot and as everyone was departing Seto extended a hand toward Joey.

And although His mind was telling him to break each and every one of Kaibas fingers individually, he extended a hand as well, and shared a friendly shake with the man he dearly hates but had to eventually grow to like one way or another, for Tea.


	21. Chapter 21

Hello Readers! Id like to apologize for my long absence, I in no way plan to give up on this story until it is finished! I wont make any excuses to you, but I would like to apologize to the fans who have stood strong by my story this entire time, giving me support. You all know who you are and every one of you have helped me and given me the push I need to put out chapter after chapter. It is much appreciated on my road to maybe one day becoming an author. Thank you all so much.

-Lnzhomeskillet

Oh yeah, and I don't think ive done this yet, I don't own Yugioh, juss sayin.

Seto found himself frozen at the Gardners home, his fist hardly an inch away from the door. The plan was simple enough, Tea and Seto would tell her parents that she was pregnant, and at that point, well they hadn't planned that far yet.

"C'mon, Seto just knock." Tea whispered shakily, she too was nervous about this. She didn't know how they would react.

Finally he let his knuckles hit the door, but immediately regretted it as the door opened to her mothers smiling face.

"Ohh Tea, Seto. Its so wonderful to see the both of you! You must be quick though, our flight to Peru leaves in thirty minutes." The two were engulfed in hugs and kisses, which made it just the slightest bit more awkward.

"Uhhmm, Mom Dad, you might want to sit down. We have something to tell you." Tea said, shakily, she looked about to cry.

Seto took one of her hands in his to calm her down a bit. Everyone gathered into the large living room and took seats. "What is it you wanted to tell us Tea?" Her father raised an eyebrow.

"Well Mom and Dad. Im- well that is, me and Seto- ehh Seto and I-"

"Out with it love." Her mother pushed.

"We are having a baby. You two are going to be grandparents." Tea lowered her head in shame, she hated letting her parents down, especially when they had just accepted her even being with Seto.

"You- your pregnant? What?" Mrs. Gardner looked as if shed faint.

"How could you two be so irresponsible?" Her father boomed. "Mr. Kaiba, you are the President of a highly named company and you would go and do something so stupid? Your name will be slandered! Didn't you think of what the press would say?" Her father rambled.

"Well it wasn't exactly something we planned, that's for sure, but like Seto said, whats done is done and there really is no turning back." Tea cut in.

"Well that couldn't be more true." Her mother sneered.

"When is the wedding date?" Teas father asked.

"The wedding date?" Seto questioned.

"What you expect to knock my daughter up and not marry her. Well that's some juicy stuff there Mr. Kaiba, the press will be all over that." Her father said sarcastically.

"Frankly Mr. Gardner I could care less what the press has to say about my decisions, Worse things have been made up about me and thrown onto magazine covers." Seto made clear.

"So you are full ready to accept the consequences of your actions then?" Teas father asked.

"Ill accept anything that anyone has to throw at me, Im going to be a father and it is an honor to be having a child with your daughter. Whoever doesn't accept that can butt out." Seto stated firmly.

"You will take exceptional care of my daughter, this is not at all the end of this discussion. Now both of you, out. Your mother and I have a business trip we were packing for until we were so rudely interrupted." Her father showed them to the door.

The couple walked to the car in complete silence, the roar of the engine was the only thing that could be heard as they left her parents house and made way to their own.

Seto looked over to Tea, only to catch a glimpse of her sadly staring out the car window.

"Well that didn't go so well did it?" Seto attempted to try and talk to her.

"I know we messed up, and at the absolute wrong time. But I just want some support, I know they're mad and they have the right to be. Its like… its like they wanted nothing to do with me…" Tears slid down her cheeks as she continued to stare out the window

Seto couldn't stand to see her so hurt, he took her hand into his and entwined their fingers.

"Of course they are going to be mad Tea, we messed up. We were irresponsible, but soon enough they're going to realize just what we have realized. There is no turning back, And all they'll have left to do is love their grandchild with all their heart… No matter when or how or where it was born."

"At least the telling everybody part is over with." Tea whispered through her sniffles.

"Amen to that babe." Seto giggled "I love you."

"I love you too, and im happy that you are here for me. Thank you for that." Tea smiled, and her features were just the slightest bit uplifted.

Seto dropped Tea off at the mansion and headed to Kaiba Corp. To get a bit of work done before dinner, which hed promised Mokuba he'd be there for tonight. He walked into Kaiba Corp main building greeted by everyone he passed, in which he replied with a nod. He stepped into the elevator and waited patiently until it brought him to the top floor, a floor entirely dedicated to being the CEO's office.

Waiting for him outside of the double doors to his office was his trusted body guard Roland.

"Good day Mr. Kaiba" Roland stated.

"Hello Roland, its good to see you." Seto sighed, as if relieved to see his employee.

"Is something on your mind sir?" Roland asked, slight worry could be detected in his voice.

"A lot, actually."Seto replied in a gruff noise.

Roland of course, knew he meant nothing by it. He was merely in a bad mood.

"How about I stay for a talk." Roland said as he walked over to a table in the corner and poured them both a cup of coffee, then proceeded to a chair beside Seto's desk.

Seto trusted Roland with everything, his life being one of the most important. Even during the days that Gozaburo was alive Roland was always there for Seto, anytime help was needed. He was a true father figure in the young mans life.

Taking a seat at his desk, Seto took a swig of his coffee and rested his head in the palm of his hands. Letting out a long sigh he began.

"Well… After everyone had finally accepted the fact that Tea and I were together.. Something else has yet to come up and piss everybody off. Im not going to call it a mistake, because that's not at all what it is, more like… a pleasant surprise in my book." Seto tried to explain.

"And this pleasant surprise iiiisss?" Roland prodded.

"Tea and I are having a child. She's pregnant." Seto bluntly said.

"Well my goodness, Congratulations sir. You will be a wonderful father." Roland nodded his head in acceptance.

"You-your not mad? Not disappointed in me?" Kaiba asked in slight shock.

"Of course not, it may have been an accident, but I have complete confidence that you will take care of this baby as well as you take care of Mokuba and Tea, even more so im sure considering it will be yours. It may have not been the proper time, but when is it ever the proper time?" Roland explained.

"Im assuming that the parents didn't take it too well? Nor did her friends?" Roland guessed.

"Didn't take it too well? That's an understatement. Her parents were furious, all talk about how my reputation would be ruined, the worst part was that Tea was so hurt. They didn't even think about the fact that their own daughter may need some support in this.. And as for Yugi and his friends, everyone was willing to support her except Joey, he was all too willing to help her, but he looked like he wanted to kill me." Seto told.

"Well that is to be expected of Joey, he is very aggressive when it comes to his friends, and hes never liked you even the slightest, her parents however. That sounds a bit fishy if you ask me, it could however just be that they are awful parents. But it sounds like they may be coming after your money, so watch out for that Mr. Kaiba." Roland warned.

"Wow I didn't even think of that. But Ill keep an eye out for sure." Seto replied.

"Indeed, Now I think ill let you get to work. And just know that I am here for you if ever you need me sir." Roland bowed his head and left Seto in the solitude of his office.

Wiping all thoughts from his head, he became a robot. Signing paper after paper, this was a process he was used to. It was easier to do paperwork this was, mindlessly. It was something that hed began when hed been adopted by Gozaburo, it was the only way to get an impossible amount of work done, in just a little time. And he was certainly a master at it.

The one flaw in this technique was losing track of time, and once all his paperwork was finished he let his thoughts rush back into his head and quickly wished he hadn't. He physically cringed as he looked over towards the clock. 12:30 in the morning, hed been at this all night.

"Not again." Seto spoke to himself, as he rushed to get out of Kaiba Corp. and home to his family.

"They are going to hate me for this."


	22. Chapter 22

Dear readers, Just as a heads up, when I finish this story, I may re- write my story called "The past before the past" this is the story that began my journey in writing fanfiction. It is very poorly written and I think deserves a second chance. But that in NO WAY means that this story is near over. I still have much more planned, so stay tuned ;)

Seto reluctantly opened the door to his mansion, he felt horrible for missing dinner after promising Mokuba he'd be there.

He walked in to find the two sitting at the dining room table playing Uno, and laughing hysterically.

He set his things by the door and hung his jacket up on a coat hanger.

"He- hey guys, im really sorry im late. I lost track of time, I know I messed up." Seto said with remorse.

"Oh hey big brother!" Mokuba greeted him giddily, "Its okay, I know you've been kind of behind lately, so I figured you might not make it."

"Im sorry Tea." Seto said to her.

"Its okay Seto, todays been a crazy day, so I understand how you'd lose track of time." Tea smiled, planting a small kiss on his cheek.

"And anyways, Ever since Teas been here with us, its not has booorrriiinnnggg waiting on you to get home." Mokuba cheered.

This made both Seto and Tea very happy. He was very appreciative of Tea, and Tea felt as if she was needed, which was a wonderfully settling feeling for her.

Taking a seat beside Mokuba, he laid an arm along the back of his little brothers chair.

"So can I get in on this game or what?" Seto asked

"But you haven't eaten yet big brother. Why don't we go out somewhere? Me and Tea haven't eaten either." Mokuba asked.

"Well then I guess we should get some dinner huh? What exactly did you have in mind?" Seto asked his little brother.

"Ummm, oh oh sushi!" Mokuba yelled.

"NOOOO, No way, just the thought of disgusting raw fish, ugh it just turns my stomach!" Tea objected.

"And I don't think that would be too good for the baby either Mokuba." Seto explained.

"Okay, well Tea, what about you?" Asked Mokuba.

"Some place with, chocolate, chocolate ice cream, oh and pickles! And oranges! Is there a place where we can go that has all of those things?" Tea asked, not realizing how much her cravings were effecting her thoughts.

"If there is a place like that, I will not ever go to it, That just sounds awful." Seto teased "How about we make dinner ourselves tonight?" He offered.

"Sounds great big brother, what're we going to make?" Mokuba asked.

"Well lets go see what we have." Seto said, getting up from his chair and walking to the kitchen, Tea and Mokuba following behind.

After about an hour of looking through the pantries and throwing together different things, they managed to get some sort of dinner made.

And with the mixture of Setos great cooking and Teas weird cravings they actually managed to make something pretty darned good.

"Mmm chicken and Broccoli Alfredo. My mouth is in heaven." Mokuba said as he relaxed back into his chair and savored the moment.

"Yeah this is awesome babe, you are the best cook." Tea complimented.

As everyone ate their dinner a knock could be heard at the door. Slightly confused considering he had not invited anyone over, he walked to the door and looked through the peep hole. It was Joey, drenched from rain and bleeding.

Quickly he opened the door and let him in. "Joey, what the hell happened to you?" Seto asked.

Dazed and Disoriented he did not answer, but rather blacked out, and had it not been for Seto catching him, he would've fallen to the ground face first.

At this point Tea had run in there due to all the commotion and tried to help get Joey on the couch.

"Tea, go into the kitchen and get me a wet rag and the first aid kit in the drawer by the sink." Seto told her.

Quickly she did as she was told, for time may be of the essence.

"Mokuba, can you call 911?" Seto asked.

"Yeah bro, im on it." Mokuba worriedly looked to his friend Joey once more before darting for the phone.

Now that Tea was back, Seto placed the wet rag onto Joeys forehead and lifted his shirt up to see the damages.

"His stomach was bruised horribly, ribs were most definitely broken. The only cuts that were on him were on his face which Seto bandaged up. Both eyes were black and swelled.

"Do you know who would've done this?" Seto asked Tea.

"No, I mean it is Joey. For all I know he could've started everything. Joey thinks he can take on the entire world." Tea explained becoming teary eyed as she looked at her mangled friend.

Tea sat beside him on the couch, and began to rub the side of Joey face, smoothing his hair back that had been matted to his cheek.

"Its going to be okay Joey, the ambulance will be here soon." She whispered to her bestfriend.


	23. Chapter 23

Joey slowly opened his eyes and looked around 'Whats going on? Where am I?' He thought to himself.

Rubbing his eyes to get a clearer view, he looked around and realized that he was in a hospital room, and sitting in a chair beside his bed was the person he least expected to be there. Seto Kaiba.

"What are you doing here money bags? Whats going on?" Joey asked, still a bit disoriented.

"I don't know Joey, I was hoping you could tell me. You came knocking on my door in the middle of a rain storm, bleeding and beat up, and then you blacked out. I managed to patch you up the best I could while the ambulance was on the way." Seto explained.

Joey bit his tongue, and rather than saying what he was thinking which was 'I didn't need your help' what came out surprised Seto very much.

"Thanks Kaiba." Joey replied, softening his voice.

The blonde took a moment to think back on last nights events, it was all a blur, but as he used more and more strength to think back on those events, they began to come back to him, piece by piece.

"L- Last night, I was goin to yah house, I was angry atcha fah knocking Tea up yah see, and I wanted to blow some steam off on yah face money bags. But a couple guys from school stopped me on dah way there, A few jocks in dah football team, yknow dah ones who was all brothas, I think they was the three Jenkins boy or somtin. I dunno what they had against me but they all ganged up on me and dat was the end of it." Joey explained, trying to keep himself calm.

"Those Jenkins assholes did this to you?" Kaiba asked, a bit shocked from what hed heard.

"Yeh, dah big show offs, always tryin to impress everybody, fuck dem! When I get better man Ill show em!" Joey yelled.

"No need Wheeler, Im going to show them for you." Kaiba said sternly.

"Ayy rich boy, I don't want your sorry butt fighting my battles!" Joey yelled as he threw his arms up in the air.

"Its not just your battle mut, these guys have been picking on Mokuba for awhile too, and now they just beat the shit out of one of my childs uncles, and girlfriends best friend. They've crossed the line, and theyre going to pay for it." Seto explained to a surprised Joey.

The blonde stayed quiet for a moment, collecting his thoughts.

"Wow, so you're doin all this fah Mokuba and me, cause you know it'll make er happy, and even doh you hate my guts, yah still gonna do this fah me? I get it now rich boy, yah love Tea, yah really love er. And I guess that means that since I love Tea, and you love Tea. Den we at least gotta try ta like each otha and have each othas backs.." Joey paused for a moment. "So Im coming wicha Kaiba, were gonna take these sons of bitches down togetha. I just gotta take a couple days rest and Ill be up and at em in no time!" Joey said with new confidence and the slightest hint of cockiness lining his words.

This brought the smallest smile to Kaibas face "Im not just doing it for Tea Joey, Im doing it for your too. We've got to learn to co- exist so this dysfunctional family we've managed to put together can all have a part in the babies life. I just want to show you that I may not like your very much, but I'll have your back because your going to be there for Tea and our child, and your going to help take care of them and make sure they're happy, and I want you to know that I'll always _secretly_ appreciate you." Seto finally explained how he felt to Joey.

"Ayy, and dats fine wit me, Im glad im finally seen tings a little clearer now, maybe you are right fah Tea Rich Boy." Joey smiled.

Two days had passed and Joeys wounds were clearing up rather nicely, neither of the two spoke of their secret alliance, and everyone was just glad to see that Joey was healing up so well.

Noon of the second day, the doctor had come in with the discharge papers, and Joey was reeling to go. Little did the gang no that Seto and Joey had a couple of plans in mind and tonight was the night to show the three Jenkins boys who's boss.

So here was the plan. These three cocky bastards spent every Friday night, finding a hot slutty cheerleader who was pitiful enough to fuck them, and would take them to the designated 'fuck spot' behind the football field bleachers. The three boys, making it so obvious made it easy for Kaiba and Joey to whip together some great payback plans.

The first plan was already in action, just the slightest bit of itching powder, lightly sprinkled over the grass behind the bleachers. Not only would it cause the boys and the sluts some pain, but would very amusing for the two onlookers.

As Seto and Joey took their place in the bushes, the plan began to unfold right in front of them as the first and oldest of the three brothers walked up, with his girl straddling his waist and violently through her onto the ground.

"Baby, don't be so rough." The girl objected.

"Shut up bitch, Im about to rock your damn world." He hissed as he laid himself on top of her, the clothes quickly peeled off and as this happened, the other two brothers showed up with their girls also. The process was the same for the others two, clothes came off, and the disgusting, animalistic sex began.

After about five minutes Seto and Joey had to look away, it was getting pretty gross, until of course the first girl began yelling. A sly smile came across Seto and Joeys face as they turned to see what the ruckus was.

It was almost impossible to contain themselves as the blonde haired woman jumped up, butt naked and began fiercely itching her ass.

The oldest Jenkins brother was just about to protest when he too felt the itching on his knees, the taste of revenge was even sweeter when he sat his naked ass straight into the grass to get into a better position to itch his knees.

At this point the other boys had stopped and looked at what was happening to their role model. But they too had gotten the itching powder on them and it soon took the same effect.

It was about time for the second part of the plan to begin. These three very cocky boys, who had always thought they were the big dogs on campus, got the luxury of their own photo shoot.

Too busy itching their butts, they hadn't even noticed the flashes until it had caught one of the girls eyes.

"Hey what's that? Are they taking pictures of us!" The brunette that one of the younger boys had brought yelled.

"Not just pictures." Joey yelled as he came out of the bushes.

"A video too!" Seto yelled as he also came out of the bushes.

"Paybacks a bitch huh?" Joey yelled

"And if you don't stop bullying this kid right here, and my little brother. Then I think Wheeler and I will have to show all of this to the entire school." A chuckle came from Kaibas lips "And I don't think you want that, now do you?" Seto asked.

"You fucking pieces of shit! Don't you fucking dare show that shit to anybody!" The oldest brother yelled. But it was too late, Joey and Kaiba had already made their escape. And revenge tasted pretty damn sweet.

Racing to Setos mansion the duo quickly ran through the door and took a seat on the couch. Seto disconnected the USB Drive from his video camera and plugged it into his flat screen television.

Taking notice to all of the racket. Tea walked into the living room. "Where have you two been? Its like one in the morning!" Tea yelled angrily.

"Alright alright Tea, dah guys dat kicked my ass dah otha day, lets just say dat me and Kaiba make a pretty good team when it comes tah payback." Joey explained as he knuckle bumped an excited Seto who enthusiastically knuckle bumped back.

"Whaa?" Teas eyes widened as the video began. Many emotions played on her face, ranging from surprise to disgust.

"Its like some awful Jock/Cheerleader porno…" Tea said with disgust, but seemed to have spoken to soon as the action began.

She was engulfed into a fit of laughter as she watched one of the sluts who had picked on her in school, use the wooden bleachers as a scratching post in-between her buttcheeks.

"I will never… Neh- never! Sit on those bleachers again!" Tea said through short breaths and bursts of giggles.

Yugi and Tristan were in the same situation as they too attempted to catch their breath.

"You guys are amazing!" Tristan yelled out.

"Are you planning on showing this to the school?" Yugi asked after hed finally found a way to contain himself.

"Only if they mess with any of us. Otherwise, I'll leave well enough alone." Seto explained.

"Finally those boys got what they deserved." Tea said with a sigh of relief.

Seto got up to stand beside his beautiful girlfriend "Yep, and I don't think they'll mess with us again anytime soon babe." Seto smiled at her.


	24. Chapter 24

A few months had gone by and Teas stomach had grown tremendously, she was now six months pregnant.

Since the payback against the Jenkins Brothers, Joey and Setos friendship had also grown and they managed to deal with each others presence better than ever. Everyone had gotten to know the true Seto Kaiba, and all of them really did like him.

As it turned out, this Seto Kaiba was actually a kind and sincere guy. It just took some time and some trust for him to feel secure enough to come out of his shell.

The entire group was in the pool at the Kaiba mansion, having a blast.

"Ayy Seto, throw da beach ball ova my way!" Joey yelled across the pool, Seto responded with a swift punch to the beach ball, ending in Joeys demise as it hit him straight in the face, sending everyone into a fit of laughter.

The laughter soon came to a halt as Tea shushed her friends.

"Guys guys guys! The baby's kicking!" She yelled

Seto was first out of the pool as he sat in the same beach chair as his girlfriend and brought her into a gentle embrace, placing both hands on her stomach.

"Looks like our little girl wants out." Seto whispered into her ear.

Tea smiled as she felt the child kicking in her stomach, she rested her head on Kaibas shoulder.

"I love her so much." She smiled.

"Ayy Im next!" Joey yelled.

"No way dude, you got to feel last time, its my turn! I want to feel!" Tristan argued.

"Both of you can feel! Why do you have to argue about everything! Now get your asses over here and put your damn hands on my belly!" Tea demanded, as her hormones took the best of her

"Yes ma'am!" Joey and Tristan said in unison as they quickly ran to her side to feel their niece kicking.

Yugi also came to her side and placed a hand on her stomach "So, are you ready for graduation tomorrow?" Yugi asked.

Tea pursed her lips at this question "Well im definitely ready to graduate, but im sure a lot of people will judge me for this." She placed a hand on her belly.

"But I am full ready for whatever they have to say to me. This little girl is a blessing and I wouldn't change a thing, they can say what they want." She said with pride.

"Were all here for you too Tea." Yugi said.

"I don't think they will say much, finding out that Seto Kaiba is the father." Yugi said, giggling the slightest bit.

"Yeah, that's true. More to be said behind my back though." Tea replied, "This is more than just graduation though, the school is going to found out that Seto and I are having a child together, the whole city of Domino will know soon enough. Maybe I should've just stayed in school instead of beginning homeschool. Then at least it wouldn't have been such a huge surprise." Tea pondered on this for a moment.

"Either way, tomorrows the big day. Were graduating guys!" Seto yelled happily, throwing his arms in the air, making everyone else cheer as well.

Tea rested into her beach chair as she rubbed her swelled belly.

"Tomorrows the big day baby girl" She whispered to her little girl, in which she got a kick in return making Tea giggle.

And tomorrow couldn't have come soon enough. It was the big day and everyone was packed into Setos limo, on their way to the school dressed in their robes, Teas belly easily spotted through hers.

The entire school packed into the auditorium, and it was obvious by the looks on some of the students faces that they'd seen Tea, names were called out, and speeches were made. Finally it came to Teas name, and to her dismay she was pushed to make a speech being the president of student council.

As she made her way onto the stage, a few gasps were heard through the crowd and every ones eyes widened a considerable amount.

"So here we finally are, weve dreamed about this day since we started school and were here guys, we really did it. And I don't know about all of you, but these have been the best years of my life. Not only have I learned a lot about myself, but Ive made so many great friends and I have so many great memories that I can never forget. I wish all of you the best of luck for your future, just keep in mind, that anything is possible!" Tea ended her speech and the graduating class clapped for her.

As she made her way back to her seat snickers and whispers could be heard all around, all eyes were on her as she took her seat beside her boyfriend Seto and took his hand into hers.

A few more gasps were heard and even the word "whore" was blurted out by some ignorant cheerleader.

Tea didn't care what they thought of her though. It did of course hurt to be called those names, but she knew she wasn't a whore and so did her friends. And that's all that mattered to her.

After a few more hours, the ceremony was almost over, but one more speech was to be made by the lead cheerleader and biggest bitch in school. Claira Matthews.

The preppy blonde hopped up the steps and onto the stage, a pom pom in each hand.

"Hello everybody!" She began in her much too bubbly voice.

"Okay, So I would just like to say that I completely agree with what Tea Gardner said earlier, this is really the best years of our lives. Were going to remember this forever. The friends we made, the things we did, all of it!."

A wide smile came to the too innocent looking girl on stage.

"If I could pick one thing that Ive learned, that I think will go with me for the rest of my life, its this: Even if you think you truly know a person, theres that small chance that you may not know them at all. For instance, Tea Gardner." The blonde paused for a moment and looked straight to Tea.

Tea immediately knew what was going to be said, in front of the entire school. She felt Setos hand tighten around hers as he whispered in her ear "We can leave right now Tea." He quickly said.

"No, I want to hear what she has to say." Tea said angrily, with determination.

"For years, I thought that Tea Gardner was some straight A student, who always turned her work in on time and her bed time was eight o clock. Im sure we all thought that about her. But little did we all know that Ms. Tea Gardner is actually a Gold Digging Whore, who managed to get _The_ Seto Kaiba to knock her up so that hed be forced to funnel money into her pathetic life!" Claira blurted with anger.

Two teachers immediately went on stage and escorted her out of the auditorium, but they couldnt stop her from yelling every slanderous name she could, for the entire schools ears to hear.

The principal quickly fumbled his way onto the stage and took the mic. "Well I do apologize for that outburst, especially to you Ms. Gardner. Its about time to wrap things up here. Good luck for your future everyone! You will all be missed!" He smiled and waved to the entire senior class as he too made his exit.

Not much was said on the ride home, a few supportive comments were made by her friends, threatening to find Claira and teach her a lesson. But Tea waved all of those comments away and collected her thoughts.

Her eyebrows furrowed as she played the girls speech back in her head. 'Gold Digger'.. That was the word that stuck out the most. She knew that shed hear a lot, but even with Seto being a multi- Billionaire, shed never even thought anyone would say that about her.

Each of her friends were dropped off at their homes and finally when it was just her and Seto she looked him in the eye and became very serious.

"Seto can I ask your something?" Tea questioned to her boyfriend.

"Whats up babe?" Seto asked softly.

"And please be honest with me on this.. But.. Have you ever thought.. That.. That I was only with you for your money? Or that this child was conceived so that youd be forced to stay with me?" Tea got straight to the point.

Seto looked at her like she was some kind of idiot.

"Tea are you serious? When we first began to truly get to know each other, you had just been raped and you were in a fragile state, if anything I thought that you were only with me because I rescued you and you were slightly traumatized by the whole thing, and the only reason I even thought that was that it was so hard to believe that a guy like me could be with such an amazing girl like you." Seto replied, making a face as if all of this should've been obvious to her.

Tears began to form in the corners of Teas eyes "So you're saying that you absolutely.. never thought for a second.." She paused for a moment as a sniffle escaped her "that I was coming after you for your money.." She struggled a bit to finish the sentence.

"No Tea, never. The entire time that weve been together, the only thing ive managed to think is how lucky I am to have you in my life. You are the most amazing person in the world and even through all the hardships you've been through, many of them because of me. You've managed to keep your spirits up and stay happy. I love you so much, and you make everything about my life ten times better." He paused for a moment and fumbled with something in the pocket in his shirt, under his robes.

"That's why I wanted to give you this.. I was… I was going to give it to you later tonight, but I think that maybe now is a good time too.. So umm, Tea, Will you marry me?" Seto asked awkwardly and hopefully.

Tea looked at the small diamond ring that hed pulled out of his pocket, she was in complete shock, speechless. All she could do was stare at the gorgeous diamond.

What finally brought her back to reality was Setos voice "T- Tea?" He asked, quite bashfully.

"Huh? What? Oh! Yes Yes of course Ill marry you!" She squealed in happiness and through her arms around him.

A huge toothy smile came to both their lips as they tightly embraced the other. Ending the hug, Seto brought his lips to hers, and gave her a deep passionate kiss to seal the deal.

The kiss didn't end until they were at the kaiba mansion, inside their bedroom.

Seto looked at the diamond ring on Teas finger "It looks perfect on you." He whispered to her before tracing small kisses from the back of her ear and down her neck. She moaned in pleasure from the tingling sensation he left behind after each kiss.

Already undressed, the two shared the passionate moment, holding each other as best as they could with her stomach being so big. The two giggled in delight as they placed sweet kisses all over one another's bodies. As Seto made his way down her stomach, leaving kisses of course the entire way, he rubbed up and down her belly, slowly but surely he made his way to her thighs, gently massaging them, and teasing her the slightest bit as he nibbled at spots on her that were just for him.

Trying to contain herself, but failing, she let a few small moans escape her lips, soon becoming slightly louder, more intense moans as he placed two fingers inside of her woman hood and massaged the wet opening.

Removing his fingers from inside of her, he brought himself down on her, flicking and tonguing her swelled clitoris.

Waves of pleasure came over Teas entire being as her back arched from pure intensity of the moment. Seto took this as his chance to enter her, making the moment even more intense for Tea.

Seto moaned aloud as he felt himself inside of her moist opening, her heightened body heat radiating onto him. He began pumping in and out as he locked lips with this beautiful woman, being sure not to put too much pressure on her stomach while leaning over it.

He cradled her face as he let out another moan, bringing himself closer to her ear he whispered.

"You're so beautiful baby."

Tea entwined her fingers with his as he once again stole her swollen lips.

Thrusting deeply into her, he picked up speed and watched her back arch even more so as her body was sent into a frenzy of pleasure, Seto felt her muscles contracting around his manhood as his breathing became labored and he too climaxed.

He crashed beside her, Sweat drenching his hair, as he put an arm around her and brought her in closer to him. She turned around to face him and closed her eyes as they shared a tired, loving kiss.

"I can't wait to marry you." She whispered to him.

A small smile formed on his face as he tightened his grip on her waist.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight Seto."


	25. Chapter 25

Tea was now 36 weeks pregnant, which is about eight and a half months along. Her stomach seemed almost too big for her little body to handle.

Anywhere she went she wobbled her way there, ending every journey tired and out of breath, not to mention the fact that her rib cage was constantly aching from this kid.

The doctors said that all of this was perfectly normal, Tea begged to differ.

Lying on the couch one day, balancing a large bowl of grapes on her stomach as she watched the television, she came up with this notion.

"In hell, all woman are eternally pregnant, while never having a place to sit down, chasing a giant bowl of ice cream that would be forever just short of their grasp." She told Seto as he too took a few grapes into his hands.

"Yep, and all the men have to deal with the crazy women, that's our hell right?" He asked, making a joke toward Tea.

She sneered, and continued watching what was on TV, She at this point was truly miserable.

The nights were rough as she tossed and turned, getting even less sleep then she'd gotten the night before. At least fifteen times a night she would waddle her way to the restroom to relieve her blatter and waddle her way back to try and get to sleep, fighting off heat flashes and the urge for pickles and ice cream.

Seto tried his best to support her, and she tried her best to keep her hormones under control. This morning however was very different than any other.

Seto rushed around the house fumbling with his briefcase trying his best to prepare for a very important meeting that he was already about to be late for.

While Tea sat at the dining room Tea, the stress around her just made her even more stressed out as she looked across the table at an untouched plate full of breakfast food that shed taken the time to make this morning for her man.

Sadly enough, he didn't have the time to even touch it due to the fact the Tea had accidently turned the alarm off, and hed slept in for over an hour.

Theyd never had any big fights before, usually just little fits where they nag and bicker at each other.

But with this fight, even Mokuba was afraid as he watched it play out from the staircase.

"You know I can hardly walk as it is! And I get up to make this big breakfast so you'll have a full stomach as this stupid meeting and you won't even fucking eat it!" Tea yelled at Seto.

"Yeah, well maybe I would've eaten your fucking breakfast if you hadn't of turned the damn alarm clock off! Now I hardly have to get to the meeting!" Seto yelled back as he stole a quick glance at his watch, immediately looking away and rolling his eyes.

"You wouldn't have eaten it anyways! You don't care!" Tea yelled, her hormones completely controlling her every word.

"Whatever Tea! If you think that I don't care about you then pack your shit and leave!" He put up his walls and bore his stone cold eyes straight into Tea "I have a meeting to go to." He bitterly spit out as he rushed out of the door.

In the heat of her anger she jumped up from her spot at the table and tried her best to get up the staircase. Pushing Mokuba out of the way, she flung the door open to her and Setos room and stormed in, making a bee line straight for the closet.

Laying down all of her suitcases, she began piling clothes in them, not even caring to fold them. She moved quickly as angrily, stripping the room of all of her belongings.

"Tea don't do this." Mokuba pleaded as he followed her into the bathroom and watched as she gathered her toothbrush and hair supplies.

"Where will you go" He asked, attempting to stop her for just a moment and get her into her right mind.

"Anywhere but here! Im done!" She huffed as tears began to build up at the corners of her eyes, she held them back with all of the strength that she could.

As she filled her arms up with all of her toiletries she rushed to the sink to pick up her tooth brush, but as she reached out for it, a jolt of pain shot through her stomach. Dropping everything, she grasped her swollen belly as she looked down at her pants which were now soaked, as if she'd just peed herself.

She took short labored breaths as shock set into her system, Wide eyed, she helplessly looked toward Mokuba.

"I think.." Another shooting pain. "Ahh, I think im in labor!" She squealed as her knees almost buckled.

"But! But your not even nine months yet, how are you in labor!" Mokuba asked, not knowing exactly what to do.

"I don't know, but its happening, and we have to go now!" She yelled.

Quickly Mokuba grabbed her hand and walked her to the bed, where she took a seat. He ran into the closet, fumbling with the pre packed baby bag, running out of the closet he picked up one of the smaller suit cases and zipped it up.

"Stay here! Im going to get Roland!" Mokuba panicked, The young boy ran down the stairs as he flipped his cellphone opened and called Roland, who had luckily enough, stayed in the mansion today to be on guard

When the two boys finally met up, both of them darted up the stairs to Tea, who was hanging for dear life onto a bed post. Cradling her stomach as yet another wave of pain overtook her.

They stood there for a moment, in shock that all of this was happening, until they were brought back to reality by a crazed Tea.

"Come on! This baby is coming!" She yelled at them.

With great effort, the two got her to the fastest car in the Kaiba's garage, Roland rushed to the driver's seat, and left with haste, none of the three could even think straight under so much pressure. But soon enough, they did make it to the hospital.

Once admitted, much stress was taken off of all of them as they rested into seats surrounding Teas Hospital bed,

The rest was short lived though as they realized they still had so many calls to make, Seto of course being the first.

"Oh big brother, please answer.." He worried aloud as he stuck the phone to his ear. Roland was flying through calls, to Joey, Yugi, Then Tristan. Telling them to get to the hospital as quickly as possible.

For Mokuba however, Anxiety took his senses as the phone continuously rang.

"This is Seto Kaiba, Leave a message and Ill get back to you." The voicemail spoke into the young boys ear.

"C'mon Seto!" Mokuba gritted his teeth at his own cellphone.

He called at least ten time, none of them showing any sign that his brother would pick up.

As the raven haired boy was about to head back to the room to tell everyone the bad news, his phone rang.

Without even looking at who it was Mokuba picked it up "Seto!" Mokuba yelled.

"Yes Mokuba, its Seto, Im in a meeting that will change the future of my company and you don't seem to accept that this is important as I keep having to mute my damn cellphone! Now that we finally took a short break due to MY disruption, what can I do for you?" Seto rambled short temperedly.

"Teas in labor Seto!" Mokuba yelled into his phone.

Obviously baffled by this statement, the phone line went silent for a moment.

"I- Ill be right there!" Seto stuttered into the phone, the line soon went dead, a sure sign that he was on his way.

Mokuba smiled and let out a long sigh as all of the stress practically melted away.

"Hes on his way." Mokuba smiled.

"Guys! Hes on his way!" Mokuba yelled as he ran back into the room.

Surprised to already see Yugi, Joey, and Tristan sitting at Teas bedside.

"He better get here quick, this baby wants out." The doctor warned, your already six centimeters, only four more to go, and with the looks of it you'll be fully dilated in no time." He explained.

The doctor, of course being The family doctor. Hed been with not only the Kaiba brothers their entire lives, but had been a huge support for Tea since theyd first met.

"Just stay in there a little bit longer baby. Please!" Tea cried out, not wanting the father of her child to miss the birth.

"I just wish we hadn't of fought earlier. This day was supposed to be perfect." Tea sadly admitted.

"Its just been awful so far, and now he might not even get to see his little girl being born." Tea let tears fall down her face, as she felt a warm hand on her own.

"He'll get here Tea." Yugi spoke softly.

A yell of pain was what he got in return, as another contraction started. Joey came in closer to her making weird breathing noises.

"Just repeat afta me Tea. Dis always works in da movies. Hee hoo hee, hee hee hoo hee" He breathed into her face.

She was desperate to get rid of the pain as she began doing as Joey did. After a moment she just felt stupid.

"This is NOT making it go away!" She cried.

And just when she began feeling like everything was hopeless, in walked her knight in shining armor.

"Mokuba im so sorry I yelled at you." He quickly apologized to Mokuba as he ran to his girlfriend's side.

"And im so sorry, for everything Tea." He whispered into her ear.

"Its okay, Im just glad you're here, it feels so much better now that your heee-EEEERRRRREEEE." Another contraction.

"Ssshhh" Seto softly whispered as he massaged her stomach.

Minutes later, the doctor came into the room. "Oh hey Daddy. You're here, good! Now if my hypothesis is correct then this turkey should be about ready to come out of that oven!" The doctor happily joked.

"And what do you know, I must do my job well. Ten centimeters, Are you ready to push Tea Sweetie?" The doctor asked.

"Yes, get it out!" She yelled.

"Alright, on three. One. Two. Three puuussshhh!" The doctor said. Seto had taken a seat on her bed and was now holding her back up, helping her push.

"Ugh, I cant do it." Tea cried, out of breath.

"One more good push Tea, she almost here." The doctor said seriously.

"One. Two. Three."

Tea pushed with all the strength she had left, pain jolted through her entire body and everything became a blur for a moment, but she kept on.

"She crowning Tea! Your almost done!" The doctor yelled excitedly.

And with one final push, she could finally rest, as she heard the first cries of her newborn baby girl.

Seto and Tea embraced one another, not even realizing that Joey had blacked out, and was now out cold on the floor, Yugi and Tristan trying to get him into a seat.

"Would you like to cut the umbilical cord Dad?" The Doctor asked

"Yeah." Seto said, almost in tears himself.

Cutting the umbilical cord he watched the nurses clean her off and wrap her in a blanket.

One the wait was over, he took hold of his newborn baby girl and walked over to his fiancé, taking a seat next to her.

They both held the child, already loving it so much.

"The name of this little girl is?" The doctor asked, hand over a birth certificate for Seto to sign.

"Ashton Grace Kaiba." He said as he wrote it down.

"Our little Ashton." Tea said smiling down at her sleeping baby.

Tears fell from Setos eyes as he watched his little girl squirm around in Teas arms.

"Shes so beautiful." He whispered, drying his eyes.

Tea gleamed at Seto as she proudly raised a closed fist to him, he too raised a fist as he smirked at her.

They shared a celebratory knuckle bump between the two of them, Yugi laughing at the gesture, before leaving along with Tristan, and a now awake and disgruntled Joey, giving the couple some time alone with their new child.


	26. Chapter 26

The couple held their newborn child, staring in awe of its beauty.

"I cant believe that I could make something this amazing." Tea said as happy tears streamed down her face.

"Why not? You're amazing." Seto smiled as he planted a kiss on his fiancés lips.

"Shes perfect." Tea said.

"Yeah she is, all thanks to you. Im sorry about earlier baby. I never want to fight like that again." Seto apologized.

"Me neither, It could happen again, but if it does, I think we can work through it. Were a family now." Tea said.

Ashton squirmed in Teas arms. "You want daddy?" Tea whispered to the baby, handing her to Seto.

He cradled the child in his arms.

"So.. Is Kaiba Corp okay? I know that was an important meeting." Tea asked, a bit worried.

"The group I was with said that they understood for my having to leave the meeting, however, they are businessman and they are liars. Either way, Kaiba Corp will be fine. This meeting was just a way of trying to widen our resources. I don't want you to worry about any of that though. What you need to worry about is picking out a wedding dress babe." Seto smiled, knowing that this would make her happy.

"I totally forgot about the wedding, oh my goodness. I cant wait to pick out a dress." Tea giggled happily.

"I don't care how expensive or how extravagant, I want this to be perfect for you okay?" Seto made a point to telling her this.

"You know I'm uncomfortable spending your money Seto." Tea stressed.

"Its our money, and A wedding is usually a once in your lifetime thing if your lucky. So make it amazing, do this for me Tea. Please?" Seto pleaded.

"Ehh, fine. For you." Tea smiled.

"Good, then well start the planning when we get the baby settled in to the house." Seto half smiled, smoothing his child's hair over and kissing his little baby on the forehead, making her squirm once more.

It was only one more day that they had to stay in the hospital before taking the child home. Seto and Tea watched Ashton sleep soundly in her mahogany crib, a light lullaby was flowing out of mobile hanging over the crib.

The couple tip toed their way into the living room, Seto brought Tea into his lap as he began showing her an array of pictures ranging from flowers, to cakes, to wedding dresses.

Wedding books were in two large stacks.

"I figure that we can start here. You can pick some simple things, like chairs, tables, the flowers you want and all that. Then eventually well get to picking out cakes and you can pick a dress." Seto said, trying to make a game plan.

"Sounds good, I don't want this thing to be too complicated though, I don't want to hire a wedding planner or anything. We'll just find a nice park or beach and have the wedding with a few people that we are close to. Okay?" Tea tried to make clear to her future husband.

"Anything you want babe." Seto smiled.

With the help of their friends, all the plans only took a couple of weeks, and invitations were sent out in no time.

Tea had decided on Domino City Park, they would join hands in holy matrimony in the middle of the flower Garden, right in front of a large stone fountain.

The simple wooden seats would be lightly decorated with white flowers and white ribbon, placed in curved rows surrounding the place they would wed.

After the ceremony, the reception would be held in the main foyer of Setos mansion where they would cut the cake, which, with the help of Joey they had decided on a marble cake, in square layers, dressed with beads of icing twirling around from the top to the bottom of the three layer cake.

Seto's best man was Mokuba. The men chosen to walk the ceremony by his side were Yugi, Joey, Tristan, and Roland.

Teas Maid of Honor was Serenity. Her bridesmaids were Mai, Rebecca, Rolands wife Merilan, and a friend from school. One of the few that didn't judge her when she got pregnant, Jennifer, her science partner.

The trickiest part of all of the planning was finding the perfect dress. You would think that it would be easy with all of the money her fiancé was banking. However, finding a dress that looked expensive, but really wasn't to try and fool her all too giving fiancé was the hard part.

She had Mai in one ear, telling her to buy the most expensive one in the shop, while Serenity was in the other saying that she looked beautiful in any dress and it really didn't matter.

Teas mind was racking, not only from all of the stress. But from the fact that really all she wanted to do was get home as soon as possible and hold Ashton in her arms.

After three days of trying on dresses, Tea was about spent.

Shed literally tried on every single dress in the entire store. And as she was packing her purse to hopelessly leave the store, a very angry, distressed woman rushed in and straight to the counter.

"Yes hi, I need to take my dress off of hold." The woman practically yelled to the cashier as she quickly tapped her nails on the counter, obviously pissed off.

"Yes Ma'am, o-of course. Just one mome-" The woman behind the counter was cut off by the enraged customer.

"That fucker cheated on me! Can you believe it! The day before our wedding I walk in on him and some whore in our bed!" The woman screamed in anger.

"I-im so sorry ma'am, I wish there was something I could do for you." The cashier said in shock, trying not to get eaten alive by the frantic customer.

"Yeah, well me fucking too!" The woman yelled as she stomped straight out of the store.

The woman behind the counter sighed aloud and looked over to Tea.

"Well, I guess there is one more dress for you to try on." The cashier smiled, as if shed recovered from what had just happened.

She walked to the back and got the dress as Tea made her way to one of the dressing rooms and began peeling off clothing.

Soon enough, a dress was draped over the dressing room door. With hope and fear, she put it on.

The fit was perfect, which was a plus. It seemed to hug her curves pretty well as she rubbed it down with her hands.

The moment of truth was here, Tea turned around and looked at herself in the mirror, taking a moment to really look herself over.

A squeal of excitement could be heard from the dressing room as she walked out in pure delight.

It was a very simple wedding dress, it was strapless and it made her breasts look great. The dress came down all the way to the floor, the slightest bit dragging behind her, it was fluffy enough at the bottom to where it didn't flare out at all while still sticking to her curves, showing them off wonderfully.

"I love it! I love it! I love it!" Tea yelled excitedly.

"It looks fabulous dear." Mai complimented.

"Just great!" Serenity proudly announced.

"Now how much is it?" Teas voice was brought down one to many octaves at this question.

"Well It was $6000. But under the circumstances in which we didn't have it to you until now. We are willing to knock the price down to $4000." The lady giddily said.

"What? That's great! Thank you so much!" Tea thanked the woman, still in shock on the great price of it.

Paying with Setos card, the three girls left and made their way to a nearby coffee shop to pick up some lattes. Tea would need all the energy she could get when she got home to her little girl.


	27. Chapter 27

Dear readers, Im happy and sad to say that this story will be coming to an end very soon. I've been dedicated to this story for a while now and im glad that I could bring so many people joy with the stories I write. I've really improved on my writing skills since I first found this website thanks to readers like you guys who have helped me and taught me a lot about writing, I still have a long ways to go but with your help I think I can become a great writer. I think this story will have one or two more chapters. After that, I will either rewrite one of my first stories that I believe deserves a second chance, The past before the past. Or I will continue my work on a story that I kind of gave up on for a bit, Ambrosia. So look out for those if you are interested, and thank you for all of your support thus far.

The big day was finally here, Today Seto and Tea would be married.

The alarm clock rang loudly in the couples ears but immediately was shut off by Tea, who hadn't slept at all that night. She stared at the ceiling, thoughts good and bad running through her head.

A toned arm took her off guard for a moment while it gently pulled her closer to her fiancé.

"Are you afraid Tea?" Seto asked in a sleepy voice.

"Yes, terrified actually." Tea said in a worried voice.

Seto propped himself up on one of his elbows to get a better look at her. "Do you still want to go through with it?" Seto asked, not wanting to make her do something she didn't want to do.

"Of course I want to marry you Seto, Its just scary. Ive never done something like this before. Since Ive met you, you've completely turned my life upside down. You picked me up from practically nothing and reminded me of the strong, confident person I am. You blessed me with your love, and a beautiful little girl to show for it. And now I get to spend the rest of my life with you. Of course I want to be your wife, its just all the shit weve been going through over this wedding for the past couple of weeks, all of it is finally coming together. Im just nervous." Tea explained to Seto.

"Well we've got eight hours to prepare babe. I think we're going to be okay." Seto tried to calm her.

The wedding was at 3, Just like Seto said, eight hours to go.

The couple got up from bed and began their normal morning routine of showering and getting dressed.

Tea tended to Ashton while Seto went to the kitchen to prepare a nice breakfast for his future wife.

After changing the baby's diaper and giving her quick bath, Tea made her way to the kitchen as well with baby Ashton in her arms.

The smell of bacon filled Teas senses as she sped up her pace, realizing how hungry she was.

When she got to the kitchen she was surprised to find that everything was set up for her. The baby bottle was made and warmed up, and Teas bacon, eggs, and toast was prepared on her plate.

Seto had just finished making his, and gently took Ashton to feed her so that Tea could begin eating.

'I am with such an amazing man' Tea thought to herself. 'He helps me so much.' She smiled at the sight of Seto, cradling their child in his arms, feeding her a bottle, He had a small smile on his face as he watched her drink her formula.

"I love you Seto, and I love our family. It still baffles me sometimes just thinking of the person I thought you were, and who you actually turned out to be. You are amazing, and I look forward to spending the rest of my life with you. I just want you to know that." Tea told him honestly.

"I love you too baby, and I wouldn't have done anything different, both of you are such blessings in my life. I just want you to be my wife already." Seto giggled, genuinely smiling.

"Do you think your parents are coming?" Seto asked.

"I don't know, I sent the invitations to them. I hope they show up, but if they don't then I don't care." Tea let a sigh escape her lips as a sad look came upon her face.

"You do care, I know you do. It's your parents Tea. If they don't come then it would be pretty low of them but it will show the kind of people they really are. I think they will show up though, they really do love you even if they do have a funny way of showing it. And it'd be a pity for them to miss out on this little girl right here." Seto said, stroking his child's brown hair.

"Yeah it would be, she really is amazing." Tea smiled which brightened her features considerably.

"Well Ive got to go pick up my tux and meet up with the best man soon, You should probably call your girls and make sure everything is set to go." Seto mentioned.

"Sure babe, I love you future Husband." Tea smiled.

"I love you too Future Wife." Seto smiled back as he got up from the table, kissed his fiancé and went to get Mokuba so they could get their tuxedos.

Tea watched her fiancé exit the room before getting up and taking Ashton to her nursery to get her dressed.

"It's a big day today for us Ashton, mommy and daddy are getting married. I know that mommy's and daddy's should be married before they have kids but things were a bit different with us. We love you so much." Tea spoke to her little girl as she slipped on a new diaper and dressed her in a pick dress with green and blue flowers on it.

"Time to meet up with the girls, and get the dresses." Tea said in a baby voice as she raised her child in the air and smiled up to her.

Five hours before the wedding and the dresses were picked up, everyone seemed happy with the fit and look of each dress. Taking a limo to the park, the girls made sure that everything was in order for the wedding. The pasture was already there, practicing his steps and lines, to make sure everything was perfect.

Everything seemed to be going as planned, which was great news for Tea. Even Ashton was being good and not crying or acting up.

Around noon, Tea and Seto met up for coffee, and took this time to switch the baby off as well. It was now Seto's turn to take Ashton so that Tea could have a break and clear her mind before the wedding.

The men met up soon after. The wedding was now only three hours away, the pressure was definitely being put on.

The group of men stopped by the house to see that everything was being set up for the reception. The cake looked great in the middle of the floor. Food was being made by the cooks that Seto had insisted they hire since they themselves wouldn't have the time to feed so many people.

Things were falling into place. And the time was flying by.


	28. Chapter 28

The time was 2:45, Tension was high. Everyone was seated in the park, Tea frantically searched through the people, looking to see if her parents had shown up. Two empty seats were placed in the front row just for them, still empty, Tea briefly wept inside for her broken family.

Stepping out of the limo, she could hear the music playing and stayed in step with it, a toothy smile stretched across her face as she saw her future husband standing by the alter waiting for her. Tea turned quickly to her left as she felt a something graze her hand. Looking over, she noticed that it was her father stepping by her side, just a little bit late but he made it.

They took each other, hand In hand and walked down the long carpet they'd laid over the grass. Tears fell from her eyes as she saw her mother sitting in the seat reserved for her, holding Ashton in her arms. Stopping at the alter and lifting the veil from his daughters head. Mr. Gardner handed Tea over to Seto and the preacher began speaking. Tea and Seto had written their own vows for each other.

Tea's "Seto, never in my life would I have thought that Id be standing here with you, vowing to you that in sickness and health, for better or for worst, that wed always be together, in fact. Not even six months ago we couldn't stand to get away from one another. It didn't take me long however, to see the man you really were. You're caring and loving, you build me up when im broken down, and you remind me every day of just how strong and amazing I am. You are so generous and you always put me first, and now you have blessed with me with a beautiful baby girl whom I wouldn't trade for the world. You have changed my life in a great way. And I hope that every single day brings something new and amazing for our family." She placed the ring on his finger.

Seto's "Tea, Each and every day Ive spent with you has been surprising and fun. You make me so happy and you make me realize just how fun life can be. You've flipped my life upside down, made me question the moves I made, and still you're just as interesting, fun loving, and free spirited as you were when I met you. You are so strong, and I love that about you. You've got confidence and together were going to go so far. I thank god every day for blessing me with an amazing girlfriend, wife, and mother to our child. Im so happy that I get to spend the rest of my life with you." Seto placed the ring on her finger.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride." The preacher shut his bible as the couple sealed the deal with a kiss.

Tea Gardner was now Tea Kaiba, and she was happier than ever.

The couple walked back down the aisle waving to their loved ones. The married couple met Teas parents at their limo where they would get Ashton.

Tea brought her mother and father into a tight embrace as tears streamed down her face.

"Thank you so much for coming." Tea cried happy tears.

"How could we miss our daughter's wedding?" Her father said, tears coming from his eyes as well.

"Were so sorry Tea, we should've been there to support you through your pregnancy, we suck at this parenting thing." Her mother wept.

"Its okay, just promise me that youll be here now, and youll watch our daughter grow up." Tea told her mother and father.

"Without a doubt love, We will be here no matter what. We should've never doubted you, you are so smart and you've chosen your husband so well darling." Her father complimented.

"Im so glad that were a family again." Tea smiled.

Seto and Tea said their goodbye and crawled into the limo with their daughter.

"We did it babe." Seto smiled.

"We did it." Tea replied, holding her fist out and sharing a celebratory knuckle bump.

Well! That's it, the story is over. I know that the ending was a bit cheesy but hey, love can be kind of cheesy sometimes. There are honestly too many people to thank, but you all know who you are. The ones who were here for me and told me what I needed to improve on, who reviewed my story and helped me better my writing. You guys are awesome, you guys are why I write. Im glad I could please all of you with my story and I hope I can continue to in other stories. THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!

-Lnzhomeskillet


End file.
